Broken Cords
by Bluedog270
Summary: Jack is the bad boy of Seaford High. Kim is a normal girl trying to escape a horrible past involving a boyfriend and broken heart. When their paths cross- is it faith or just nothing? Will Kim learn to trust and love again? Will Jack get rid of his bad boy act because of this blonde?
1. New Day, New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys! So, here is a brand new Kickin' It story as an early Christmas present! My second try (or really first) at a muti-chapter story so I hope you enjoy! A quick little warning as well: this story is rated T for a ****reason.**** There is going to be a good amount of language used in this story. Oh, and the title will make sense soon. :) Review please :D**

* * *

_**Broken Cords**_

Chapter 1

New Day, New Life

_Kim Crawford was doing her homework when her phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was her boyfriend. The blonde's face light up as she pressed the 'accept' button. "Hey." She answered as she put her iPhone up to her ear. He didn't answer right away and that got her curious. _

"_Hey Kimmy what are you doing babe?" Kim felt butterflies take over her stomach. His voice always brightened her mood. _

"_I'm trying to finish up my homework. What about you?" Kim heard some shuffling come from his side. _

"_I am trying to find my shirt." Kim laughed. He continued. "Anyway, that isn't the point I called. I called to ask if you were doing anything tonight." Kim thought about it for a minute. She didn't have anything planned. _

"_No I don't, why?" _

"_Well," Brody paused, taking a breath. "Do you want to head down to the beach tonight?" _

"_Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll meet you there. What time?" Kim heard someone yell at him from his side of the line. Brody pulled his phone away from his ear and yelled back. _

"_Shut up mom! I will be down in a minute!" Kim still heard him. Brody and his mom didn't have the best relationship. Brody's mom was good-hearted and kind while Brody was the opposite, just like his father. Brody's father was the richest man in Florida, and he was quite a snob. He was a __very__ greedy man. Kim didn't know any of this though- Brody just covered it up, saying that he and his mom never got along. Kim had never meant Brody's father, but she meant his mother. Brody was proclaimed as the player of their middle school in 6th grade and he still and that status, but Kim didn't believe that either. _

_Kim and Brody were in 10__th__ grade now, both of them 15. They have been going out for two years and Brody was the nicest boy the blonde had ever meant. In secret, Brody was a replica of his father. Brody was an A+ lair though, so he got away with everything. He even got away with Kim. Kim sighed into the phone as Brody put it back against his ear. "Brody, please __try__ to be nice to your mom for once will you?" Brody scoffed and Kim frowned a little. _

"_Why? She doesn't tell me what to do." Kim frowned more. _

"_Brody, she is your mother." Brody didn't answer for a moment. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Sorry babe. She just gets on my nerves a lot." Kim could understand that. Kim was very close to her father, he was the one that taught her karate. Kim and her mother weren't that close, but they still loved each other. Now you might be thinking; Kim, a pretty girl, does karate?! _

_And the answer is a yes. Kim's father used to be a Black Ops member and he was always in charge of the 'sneak-around' missions because of his use of karate. Kim's father, Finn, is a fourth degree black belt. And, training under his oath, Kim is currently a second degree black belt. No one knows this of course, everyone thinks Kim is just another 'pretty face'; but in __no__ way is she anything like that. "Kimmy? Babe? BABE!" Brody's shout snapped Kim out of her thoughts._

"_Sorry Brody, I was just thinking."_

"_Oh okay. Sorry babe, I was just making sure you were okay. So as I was saying, is eight alright with you?" _

"_Yeah that's fine." Kim answered, her southern accent peaking though because she was excited. Brody chuckled from the other side of the phone. _

"_I'm guessing you are excited?" Kim held in her squeal. _

"_Yeah, a __little__ bit." Kim said, her voice a little higher. Brody chuckled again._

"_Alright Kimmy, see you at the beach." _

"_Okay, bye love you."_

"_Love ya too babe." Brody hung up quickly and Kim flipped back against the pillows of her bed. She couldn't wait for the night to come._

_**That night…**_

_Kim was standing in front of her bathroom mirror. She applied the rest of her make-up, not too much to look like the plastic dolls in school, but just enough to make Kim look amazing. To any boy at least. Kim heard a soft knock on her bathroom door as she was brushing her hair. "Come in." She answered and her smiling father popped his head in. Kim rolled her eyes at her father's childish actions. _

_He never did grow out of his 'inner child'. _

_Finn laughed and walked into the bathroom and stood behind Kim. Kim continued to brush her hair and her father watched with interest. Kim groaned a little when one strand of her hair wouldn't stay down. Finn chuckled. "Dad! It's not funny! I have to meet Brody at the pier at eight!" Finn never liked Brody, he believed everything everybody said about the teen being a player. Finn never told any of this to Kim of course. If she was happy, then he was happy. _

_Finn took the brush from Kim's hand and set it down on the bathroom counter. He then took the strand of hair and tucked it behind Kim's ear. Finn walked over to the basket of clips on the right side of the counter and picked though them, searching for the right one. The brunette grinned when he found the perfect clip. Kim had gotten her blonde hair from her mother; her father's hair was a lighter brown. Kim got all the rest of her father's features, even his doe brown eyes. (From when Finn was younger) Though now…Finn's brown eyes where a deeper and darker brown. Kim's mom had dark blue eyes and that was the biggest difference from mother to daughter. Finn walked back over to Kim and stuck the clip in Kim's hair, right above her right ear and over- top her wild strand of hair that wouldn't obey. The clip was a flower clip, the flower was mixed shades of blue with a slash of dark purple though the middle._

_Finn's grin turned into a warm smile as Kim adjusted the clip just right. She turned and her father engulfed her into a warm hug. "Thanks dad." Kim mumbled into his chest as he chuckled and squeezed her tighter. _

"_Anything for my little girl." Kim pulled away from the hug when her phone buzzed from her pocket. It was a text from Brody. It read: Hey babe, I'm gonna be a little late. Sorry. Kim re-read the text a few times to make sure she wasn't imaging it. Finn noticed her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder. Just as Kim replied to Brody with a simple 'It's alright.' Kim turned to her dad and sighed. _

"_He is __never__ late to dates dad…" Finn knew what was about to happen. All of his suspicions were about to come true. _

"_Why don't you just stay home? We can go and practice that flying dragon kick you have been trying to nail for the past month." Finn offered, hoping Kim would say yes. He didn't feel like witnessing his daughter's heart broken tonight. _

"_No, it's fine dad. I'm gonna go. I'll call you if something happens. Love you." _

"_Alright, love you too, be careful." Finn bended down and gave Kim a peck on the cheek. Kim walked out of the bathroom, stuffing her phone in her jeans pocket as she headed downstairs and out the door. Kim started to head towards the beach, her mind flooded with questions. Why was Brody going to be late? _

_In the two years they have been dating, he was __never__ late…Kim's house was a beach house so she was only a few minutes away from the beach. Kim checked the time on her phone. 7:59. Kim sighed. Everything was going fine with her and Brody, so why was she worried? She pushed all bad feelings to the back of her mind just as she made it to the beach. Her flip-flops made footprints in the sand as she walked along the beach, the moon mocking her soon-to-be-pain above her. _

_Kim then heard something that sounded like 'I love you'. And it sounded like Brody's voice. Kim turned to her left to face the life-guard station and her eyes popped out of her head once she saw who was sucking face with whom. Brody had the most popular girl in school, Sally Carlson, pushed up against one of the station's white poles. Kim just stood there in shock; Brody and Sally too busy deepening their kiss to notice. Brody had his hands very low on Sally's waist and her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sally opened her eyes for a spilt second and saw Kim standing there, jaw dropped open. _

_Sally smirked. _

_She stopped Brody from kissing her and her hands moved to his shoulders, tracing his muscle patterns. "So, did you break it off with that bitch Crawford?" Sally asked, loud so Kim could hear. Brody smiled a little. _

"_I'm going to. Tonight. I told her I was going to be late so I could have some alone time with you." Sally smiled and they kissed again, this one quicker because Sally wanted to shatter Kim's heart more. _

"_So, why did you stay with Crawford for two years? Playin' her off as your girlfriend?" Brody tried to kiss Sally again, but she held up her hand. Brody sighed. He was too stupid to wonder why she was asking these questions. _

"_I did it so that I could have more fun. Sleep with one girl and then the next day, kiss Kimmy. It was a jackpot. Sad part is that Kimmy would never let me sleep with her."_

"_Mmm…" Kim turned and ran. She ran from her __**ex**__-boyfriend, she ran from her __**love**__ life. She ran away, leaving her __**broken**__ heart behind her. Brody saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he saw Kim running away. _

"_Shit," He mumbled as he un-tangled himself from Sally and turned to run after the blonde. Sally just sneered and leaned against the pole-her job done. Brody caught up to Kim and grabbed her arm roughly. Kim turned, tears streaming down her face. "Kimmy, it's not what it looked like!" Kim sent him a death glare. _

"_Really Brody? You have been playing me for __two__ years and I was too stupid to see it!" _

"_Yeah but Kimmy I lov-" _

"_No you don't!" Kim screamed back. "If you did, you wouldn't want to hurt me! If you truly loved someone, you would __give them the world__ asking for no payment in return! Brody we are over. Thank you for making my life a living h-" _

"_But Kimmy! It was-" _

"_Shut up Brody. Leave me alone. Never talk to me again." Kim said in a small voice as more tears streamed down her face. She ran away, Brady's last sentence echoing it's self in Kim's foggy mind. _

"_No! Wait! Kimmy!"_

"Kim! KIM!" A man's deep voice said loudly and a little sharply as Kim was shook awake. She opened her eyes to see the sun shining brightly though the window and her dad standing over her, worry written all over his face. "Kim girl, are you alright? You were having a nightmare girl." Finn said as he sat next to Kim and rubbed her back soothingly. Kim laid her head on her dad's shoulder. Was that flashback really a nightmare? Or was it just a smitten reminder that was going to haunt her forever? "Kim, what was it about?" Kim buried her head deeper into her father's bulky shoulder.

"I-it was the night m-me and Bb-Brody broke up." Kim answered, struggling to get the sentence out.

"Oh girl…" Finn wrapped Kim in a hug and Kim let a few tears escape. Finn pulled away and smiled lightly. "Now girl that is the past. Today is a new day and new life for you. This is your first day of 11th grade and your first day in Seaford. Now, come on-no need to be down today. Get ready and I will make you your favorite pancakes. What do ya say?" Kim smiled.

"I would like that."

"Alright, get ready." Finn stood up and walked out the door.

"Thanks dad!" Kim yelled as she heard him go down the stairs. The Crawford's just moved to Seaford over the summer. It was pure luck for Kim, because now she wouldn't be surrounded by gossip of her and Brody and to see him either. The reason they had to move? Kim's mom had to because of her job. She was the head and CEO of a large company. They had moved into the rich part of Seaford, the houses all two-stories and the outsides all glamorous.

Kim chose her outfit carefully and decided on an open top dark pink t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans. She headed to her bathroom, got changed and checked the time on her phone as she started to put on her make-up. It was 7:19 and school started at 7:45. Kim had plenty of time. She heard the door slam and she guessed that her mom has left for work. Kim finished up with the perfect amount of make-up and then she slipped her mood ring on her finger. She put in some hoop earrings and then brushed her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and headed down the stairs to be meant by her favorite pancakes stacked up on a big plate.

Kim's stomach growled and her dad turned from the stove. He grinned at his daughter's appearance. "You look amazing Kim. Now start eating girl." Finn always tended to call Kim 'girl' because that was a special word to him for some reason. Kim never found out, but she liked when her dad called her 'girl'. It made her feel more special. Kim sat down at the table and started eating her father's astounding pancakes.

* * *

"I will see you later dad!"

"Bye Kim! Enjoy your day!" Kim grabbed her bag and darted out the door. She took her phone out of her pocket and started to play Temple Run. Hey, what could she say? She was bored! She then stopped walking when she jumped over the ledge in the game.

"Really?" She asked herself as she stuffed her phone in her pocket. Then she started to walk again. The school was right next to the 'rich houses' so she didn't have to walk far. She made it to the school and stopped walking to take in the size of it. It was bigger than her school back in Florida and there were _way_ more kids here. Suddenly, something hard ran smack into her.

She fell to the ground as the person did the same, his stake board flying over to the left. Kim got up at the same time the boy did and she glared, but it didn't really have any effect considering the boy was a little bit taller than her. He sent her a disapproving look almost and then went over to pick up his stake board. His eyes were pools of brown and he had shaggy brown hair that was perfect. He was wearing a black V-neck with some black jeans that had a chain looped though and hanging down to his knee. The teen also had a necklace around his neck that was brown beads with a skull hanging off. He started to walk away without a word and that got on Kim's nerves for some unknown reason.

"Hey! Watch where you are going next time would ya!" Kim yelled at him. He merely sent a glance back to Kim and snorted.

"Shut it blondie, no one wants to hear your dumbass option." Some kids that were walking by sniggered as Kim's mouth hung open in shock. The boy disappeared in the crowd of teens heading though the doors.

"_Wow._" A boy's higher pitched voice next to Kim made her jump. Kim turned and was meant by a skinny red-head. "No one has ever stood up to Jack before…at least this quickly." Kim turned towards the boy.

"Who?" Kim asked as she sent the geek a confused look. The red-head turned and held out his hand.

"Sorry, I should have said my name first. I'm Milton. And you are?"

"I'm Kim." Kim replied glumly. Milton nodded his head.

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah, my family just moved here."

"So you don't know anything about the school?"

"Nope." Kim replied popping the 'p'. Milton sighed.

"One tip of advice. That kid you just ran into, stay away from him."

"Why?" Milton looked around quickly and then looked back at Kim, worry etched on his face.

"That was Jackson Brewer. He is the bad boy. And he is trouble."


	2. Stay Away from Jackson Brewer

**~A.N~**

**All I have to say is **_**wow**_**! You guys are the best! Thanks for all of the great reviews for the first chapter! Here is the next chappie, just for you guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Stay Away from Jackson Brewer

Kim sent Milton a look and he shrugged. Then she shook her head. "Tell me more about 'the bad boy'." Kim answered, using air quotes around 'bad boy'. Milton sighed and then looked down at his watch.

"We should head in-it is 7:30. And I will tell you while I walk you to the office." Kim was about to say a smart comment but what was the use? She was new here and didn't have a clue where the office was. So, the blonde nodded and followed the red-head into though the school doors. Milton started to talk about Jack in a low voice, almost as if he was afraid of getting caught.

Kim scoffed quietly at this, but she listened. "Jack Brewer is known for back-talking to teachers, being plain nasty, and he is a player. He has kissed every girl in this school but the funny part is- he hasn't slept with _anyone of them_." Kim's started to see Brody's smiling face in her mind. She shook her head and the picture disappeared, along with all of the memories…for now. Milton was still talking. "Jack also has a little posse you could say. And he is counted as a jock because of his skills in karate. He doesn't play any other sports though. If you talk back to him, say something dumb or yell at him- he will get you back and then you will wish you were never born. Rumor has it that last year, another jock started saying stuff about his family and Jack blew up. The jock was in the hospital for a week." Kim's eyes widened at this.

"Wow…is the guy _okay_ now?" Milton nodded.

"Yeah…but he moved to a different state…" The geek trailed off as Kim's eyes went wide. They turned the corner and Kim saw Jack standing there, talking to a girl with a straight face. Milton noticed this as well and grabbed Kim's arm, stopping her from walking. "Come on, I know another way to the office." Kim pulled her arm out of Milton's grip.

"No, let's go this way." Kim said over her shoulder as she started walked forward again. Milton mumbled a small remark and then quickly caught up to Kim. As Kim walked past Jack, he remembered her from dis morning and he stopped talking to the girl and treaded in front of the blonde. Kim stopped and looked up to Jack's face, sending him a threatening glare people would normally flinch at.

He didn't flinch at all.

Milton quickly strolled past the two and waited for Kim underneath the staircase just a few feet away. "_Excuse me_." Kim said as she stepped to the side and started to walk towards Milton. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbing her arm immobilized her. Kim turned and tried to yank her arm out of Jack's grip, but his grip was _solid_. She stopped fighting him when he stepped closer to her, his breath in her face. Kim didn't smell axe on Jack, like all of the boys she had passed by so far. Instead she smelled vanilla, which wasn't a scent a boy would normally have. (Not that she had anything against that) This small fact sparked Kim's interest.

_Why? _ Ran though her mind at a hundred miles per hour. Jack now had a small smirk on his face and Kim put on her best scowl. "Let go of me." Kim said though clenched teeth. This made Jack chuckle. Kim liked his laugh, she didn't know why but a pit in her stomach told her he barely laughed. Kim ignored this of course; she didn't want stupid things to pop out of her mouth. Jack still held onto Kim's arm as he answered her with a low voice.

"Listen here blondie, since you are new here I will tell you this once." Kim didn't lower her scowl. Jack lips turned into a straight line one again- making his feelings unreadable. Kim didn't like how she couldn't read Jack- he was like a closed book; locked up and hidden. Usually, Kim could read _anyone_ from a simple glance at them.

But Jack…he was a mystery.

Kim wasn't going to waste time on him though. He was a bad boy; Kim wasn't going to be a part of _that_. Jack continued, his voice even lower; like a growl. "I am the king of this school and no new blonde chick is going to suddenly make _me_ look like a fool. So, here is my warning: stay away from me or you _will_ regret it." Kim scoffed.

"You are _nothing_ to tell me what to do." Jack turned and slammed Kim up against the lockers. The bell had rung already and Kim was now glad there was no one in the hallway besides Jack, Milton and herself. Kim gasped from the force, but didn't show anything else- she could take a hit unlike half of the dolls in this school. He held Kim against the locker by her shoulders.

"Oh, I _am_ something. Blondie, I could kill you in five seconds." Kim smirked.

"And what is _stopping_ you from doing it?" Jack's face fell. _No one_, especially not a _girl_, had gotten this far with him; and got the _upper_ hand as well. Kim noticed this and laughed quietly. "Got ya there didn't I? Well let me tell you this- I'm not like the other girls in this school." Kim shoved Jack's hands off her while he was in temporary shock. She started to walk towards Milton, whose mouth was dropped to the floor. She smiled at his expression. Jack recovered from his shock and growled a little. He grabbed Kim's shoulder _hard_ and threw her into the lockers.

The 'clang' echoed down the hallway. Kim saw a teacher's high heels start to hurry towards her as Jack kneeled down next to her and grabbed her face- bringing Kim to look Jack in the eyes. Kim had to keep herself from getting lost in his orbs. "You are messing with the wrong guy blondie. _No one_ gets the upper hand with _me_ and gets away with it. You better watch your-" The teacher grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet, causing Jack to cut himself off and not finish his sentence. Milton had run over and was helping Kim stand up as the teacher started to shout at Jack.

"Jackson Brewer!" She screeched as she started to carry him by his arm to the principal's office. "How _dare_ you! You do not throw a girl, let alone a _new girl_, into the lockers! Are you trying to get her hurt!? Wait until Mr. Ford hears of this! He _will_ take action!" The teacher kept yelling at Jack as she dragged him to the office, which was only a few feet away from the stairwell. Milton helped Kim to stand on her own two feet and she shrugged him off, she knew he was just trying to be nice; but Kimberly Crawford wasn't going to show weakness. She was tough, being thrown into the lockers did hurt but during her years of karate training, she became like a rock. Something, you could only make scratches in, no dents or scars. Kim sighed when she felt some throbbing coming from the middle of her back and she bet she had a bruise.

"Are you alright Kim?" Milton asked, hiding the panic in his voice the best he could. "He _really_ threw you." Kim nodded and they started to slowly walk towards the office.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to getting hurt. My dad teaches me karate and we always have our… _stupid_ moments where ahhh…_stuff_ happens…" Kim answered, her voice trailing off at the end. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that her and her father had a _lot_ of stupid moments. Milton's face filled with shock once Kim said she knew karate.

"You know karate?!"

"Yeah, I'm a second degree black belt."

"Wow. That's amazing." Kim stopped walking and turned to Milton.

"What's amazing? That a girl can take karate?" Milton stammered a little with his answer.

"Well…uh…" Kim playfully punched Milton on the arm and he rubbed his arm as Kim laughed a little.

"That wasn't that hard. Suck it up, I can hit 10x that." Milton's face went pale and that made Kim laugh harder. They had started walking again and were now at the office door.

"S-so, you mean that if I got on your b-bad side…?"

Kim shot him a look. "That's simple- don't get on my bad side and you won't get hurt." Milton nodded and opened the door to the office. It was a simple layout. There were about four chairs to the left of the door and the desk was straight in front of you. There was a lady typing on the computer behind the desk and a big bushy plant to the right of the door. Milton gave Kim a smile and then turned to leave.

"I have to go Kim. I'm late enough. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Thanks for everything Milton. You're a good friend." Kim answered back with a smile. Milton exited the office and Kim heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Maybe that was worth screwing up my no-tardies record…" Kim knew what to do. She went to the door and stuck her head out.

"I heard that Milton!" The red head high-tailed it to his class and Kim couldn't help but laugh. Kim turned back on her heel and walked over to the desk. The lady looked up from typing and smiled. Kim smiled back. "Hi, I'm new here so I stopped by to grab my schedule." The lady nodded.

"Alright, well welcome to Seaford High. I hope you enjoy it here!" Kim reframed herself from rolling her eyes. _Yeah, I am having the best time already_…she thought to herself as the lady typed something else into her computer. "So what is your name dear?"

"Kim Crawford. I moved here from Florida." The lady nodded again.

"You can call me Mrs. Ives. Now here is your schedule Kim and let me just get you a note so that your 1st period teacher won't get mad…" Mrs. Ives trailed off as she handed Kim her schedule and then hurried off to another room. Kim turned and was shocked to see Jack sitting in one of the orange chairs by the door. He smirked when he saw Kim's shocked face.

"Well, where else do you think that dumb bitch would take me? The park?" Kim knew she was having a blonde moment but the way Jack mocked her set her off. She went up to Jack and sat in the chair next to him. Jack looked over at Kim, his fingers fiddling with his skull necklace. "What's the matter blondie? Cat got your-" Kim looked him dead in the eye.

"Shut up. First off, my name isn't blondie it is Kim. Second off, stop acting like you are some magical guy that can get whatever you want, cause you're not. And lastly, never touch me again- because I will flip you." Jack's eyes read shock for a second and then he shielded his emotions again. Kim hated that.

"You got a big mouth there Kim-you ever use it?" Kim was about to explode on Jack when she heard Mrs. Ives walked back to her computer. Kim sent Jack a glare and stood up, walking back over to the desk and leaning on her arms.

"Alright Kim. Here is the note. Have a good day dear and-" Mrs. Ives leaned over the desk to whisper something into Kim's ear. "Dear, please stay away from that boy. That is Jackson Brewer and he is trouble. If you get tangled up with him- you won't have a very good year dear." Kim nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for the info Mrs. Ives." Kim exited the office, but not without Jack bidding his goodbye.

"See ya around _Kimmy_." Kim froze once he said that. Memories floated to her head.

"_So, why did you stay with Crawford for two years? Playin' her off as your girlfriend?" Brody tried to kiss Sally again, but she held up her hand. Brody sighed. He was too stupid to wonder why she was asking these questions. _

"_I did it so that I could have more fun. Sleep with one girl and then the next day, kiss Kimmy. It was a jackpot. Sad part is that Kimmy would never let me sleep with her."_

"_Mmm…" Kim turned and ran. She ran from her __**ex**__-boyfriend, she ran from her __**love**__ life. She ran away, leaving her __**broken**__ heart behind her._

Mrs. Ives noticed Kim's hesitation and she went around the desk and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Jack's full attention was on Kim as he was wondering why she abruptly froze and locked herself up. Kim was trembling a little and Mrs. Ives could feel it. "Dear, are you alright? You are trembling like a leaf."

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." Kim replied once her voice came back to her. She left the office in a hurry, pushing Brody out of her mind.

One thing was clear- stay away from Jackson Brewer.


	3. Flipped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fearless by Olivia Holt**

**~A.N~ (MUST READ)**

**Alright guys so after chapter 4 updates will get slower. This is because I already typed chapter 1-4 so that's why I'm updating twice in the same day. (Plus you guys are awesome) Off-topic, anyway, everybody is 16 in this story and Eddie will ,sadly, not be in this story. Sorry but I couldn't fit him in. Rudy and Jerry will pop up soon….;) And I will explain the title. It is like a broken gutair cord or something. (This has a lot of meaning for this story) Alright thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy, review please. :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

Flipped

Kim hurried to her 1st period class, following the directions on the back of her schedule. She made it to a classroom where a middle-aged woman in her 30's was teaching. Kim slyly walked in and the class all looked up to stare, some boys giving the blonde a wolf-whistle. The teacher hushed them all and told them to get back to work as she trotted over to Kim. "You must be new. My name is Mrs. O'Connell. And your name is…?"

"Kim Crawford." Mrs. O'Connell nodded and turned to the class.

"Class, this is Kim; she just moved here. Now, you all welcome her and if any of you play anything on her- I will take no mercy." Some snickers were heard as Mrs. O'Connell pointed Kim to a seat in the back of the room, by the window. Kim was glad she was getting a seat by the window- usually; all of the teachers would sit her up front because she was the smart one. Kim was a good student, always getting A's, barely any B's. This class was math; it was boring as could be. Kim listened to everything though- considering it was the first day.

Why not?

* * *

Kim groaned as the bell rang. _Finally! Lunch! _Kim had made it through her morning periods, which consisted of math, language, science and study hall. It was now 5th period- lunch time. Kim threw all of her books and her bag in her locker and slammed it shut. Luckily for her, Jack wasn't in any of her morning classes. So, there was a _small _chance he was in her afternoon classes. Kim hoped not- just seeing him in the hallways got on her nerves. Kim headed towards the lunchroom, meeting up with Milton and his girlfriend (surprising) Julie on the way. Milton and Julie claim they have been together since last year and Kim was happy for them. They sat at their own table and Kim poked the grey mush on her plate.

"Umm…Milton? What exactly is this? Cement?" Milton shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We have been here for a year and we still don't know half the stuff Marge the lunch-lady makes." Kim pushed her tray to the middle of the table and made a face.

"Alrightly then- not eatin' that." Julie had packed her lunch (smart girl), while Milton and Kim had bought theirs. Kim took the bright red apple off her tray and juggled it around a little bit. Then, she took a bite out of it and heard snickering to her left. She turned and saw Jack sitting with a group of guys, half of them dressed in dark colors. The other half were jocks as Kim guessed. Kim glowered and then her and Jack locked eyes. Jack was hiding everything from Kim once again and yet she was showing everything- expect her pain from Brody that is. Kim broke the contact, not caring if Jack was still searching her. Milton and Julie were talking about the next science fair project they were going to do this year and Kim zoned out. Her mind floated to Jack.

Jackson Brewer, the player.

The bad boy.

Kim's heart was still shattered from Brody, so why was she now being haunted by Jack, just another player ready to break any girl's heart. Did the world really hate her that much to have Jack trouble her like a distant reminder of _'you were played' _and played like a fool at that.

**Two years**.

**Two years** of lies.

**Two years** of fakeness.

Did it _pain_ Brody to say 'I love you' to Kim and then sleep with another girl that same night? No, of course not. Because a player didn't care about the feelings of others. They cared about the feelings of themselves. They wanted to fix their needs and hurt as many people as it took to gain that fix. Kim wasn't going to love again; she wasn't going to allow herself to be thrown down another hole of lies.

That was final, Kim Crawford- used to be lover; **never going to love again**. Jackson Brewer wasn't going to change that. _None_ of the boys in this school were going to change that. "Kim?" Milton's voice snapped Kim out of her distant thoughts. Kim answered with a 'what' and Milton face-palmed. "You weren't listening to a thing we were saying were you?" Kim smiled sheepishly.

"No…I'm sorry guys. I zoned out thinking about…stuff." Milton didn't notice the change in Kim's voice, but Julie did- being a girl of course.

"Kim what's wrong?" Julie asked as she elbowed Milton, who rubbed his arm and sent her a look of 'what-did-I-do'? Kim looked at her new friends.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Thanks for asking though." Julie nodded, still not believing Kim but letting it go. The bell rung as Kim took another bite out of her apple. What she really thinking for that long? Milton and Julie said goodbye as they headed to their next class, hand in hand. Kim smiled at them. She didn't have any classes with the two love-birds so far either. Kim threw away the…mush…on her tray and then headed to her locker, juggling her apple in her hand.

Someone knocked into her and the apple flew out of her hand. Kim groaned but then she was confused when she saw someone catch her apple with their foot. The person had on black and grey vans and Kim knew it was a guy. The person then threw the apple up and caught it in their hand. Kim looked up at the person's face to see none other than Jack.

She groaned again.

But the blonde had to admit, what he did was pretty cool but she did _not_ want to deal with him right now. Jack started to toss the apple from hand to hand as Kim gave him the best glare she could manage. Jack's face stayed blank. "Can you please give me back my apple?" She asked impatiently. Jack threw the apple up in the air and caught it again.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to be late to class." Kim dead-panned as she reached for her apple. "Now give me it." Jack threw it up and as it fell, he got a glint in his eye and caught it with his foot. Tossing it back up into the air, he did a flip and then caught it with his right hand. Kim didn't allow her jaw to drop, she held it in. Jack smirked at her failed attempt. The bell had ringed a few seconds ago and no one was in the halls expect for Kim and Jack.

"Close your mouth _Kimmy_, you might catch some flies." Kim ignored the sting in her heart from Jack calling her Kimmy and instead started to walk away. Jack sulked. "Where are you goin'?" Kim scoffed.

"To class you idoit. Unlike _you_, I want to learn." Jack growled a little bit and threw the apple full-force at Kim. She turned quickly and deflected the apple with her arm. Jack froze. Kim smiled in victory. "You aren't the only black-belt in this school Jack." She retorted as she bolted to class.

She entered the room to see kids sitting on desks and talking away. She turned and saw and old lady in her 80's trying to write a word on the chalk board. Kim rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the back of the room, by the window once again. This was her social studies class-but right now and probably for the rest of the year it was going to be study hall. Kim took a spare pink note-book from her bag and didn't pay any attention to the person that sat down next to her, or the crowd that formed around him. Kim started to think of lyrics.

No one knew this, not even her father, but Kim's hidden talent was singing and writing songs. She had a few songs of her own scattered around in her room on random sheets of paper or in notebooks. Kim sighed as she wrote the first lyrics down that popped into her head.

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless_

Kim grinned at the first few lyrics she wrote down and she went to the top of the paper and wrote '_FEARLESS'_ in big letters at the top. Rapidly, someone roughly grabbed her notebook. Kim turned was meant by Jack reading the few lyrics she had written down.

She jumped out of her desk and ripped the notebook from Jack's hands. Kim quickly stuffed the notebook into her bag and sent a look of hatred at Jack. Some kids next to Jack laughed a little bit and others continued talking. "What the hell!?" Kim yelled at Jack as some kids turned to look at her. Jack regained his composure and leaned on her desk.

"I wanted to see what you were doing. That's an interesting song you have so far Kimmy." Kim bit her lip.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." She succeeded to get out as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why not _Kimmy_?" Kim knew that if he kept this up, the memory would come back and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Just don't or I will flip you."

"Oh yeah? Prove it blondie." Jack scoffed as he looked to his 'friends' that were laughing. Kim got up and stood in front of Jack, who was now standing up straight and looking down at Kim. The blonde _hated_ to be looked at as another pretty face. Kim grabbed Jack's arm and threw him over her back like he was nothing. The whole class went silent as Jack's body hit the floor with a loud _'THUMP'_. Kim smirked in victory as Jack stayed on the ground for a moment- shocked.

"Don't mess with me Brewer- I'm not like the other girls." Kim stalked out of the room, leaving everyone standing there in shock; either gawking at Jack still on the ground or Kim's disappearing figure.


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Home by Phillip Phillips**

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys- the next chapter might take a little longer to post. But anyway- enjoy and review! :D Oh and please tell me your thoughts on the picture for this story- I'm not sure if I like it 100%...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Home

The rest of the day went by quickly for Jack; he was too busy thinking of the new girl to pay attention. She had _flipped_ him. _Flipped him!_ No one could do that- not even his best friend Jerry! And Jerry did karate too! Maybe Kim was different from the other girls; none of the other girls would stand up to Jack or flip him in front of a whole class. Jack moaned a little as the final bell ringed. Jack left the school without waiting for Jerry or anyone else, he wanted time alone to think about Kim.

She was _very_ different and he didn't like that…or _did_ he?

Jack got his stake board out of a bush and got on it, heading home and dodging people in his way. The wind blew though his hair as he continued to think about the blonde. Everyone in Seaford High were all in groups-like robots. Kim could change that. If she could change Jack, then she could change the rules. Jack didn't want to be changed though-he liked to be king.

He liked when people cowered in fear and- wait…did he _really_ like that?

Nerds not even wanting to go near him- fear of being killed; ugly people staying away from just plain rude comments. Jack sighed as his house appeared in his view. He did a flip off his stake board a landed it perfectly, which wasn't a surprise since he had been working on the move all summer. Jack then picked up his stake board and headed into his house, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey honey! How was school?" Jack ignored his mother, which wasn't new. Jack and his mother never were on the same terms- Jack was closer to his father for sure. Ever since his father died, Jack's rep and bad acts have been getting worse but Jack didn't care. He was a player and bad boy- his rep is perfect where it is. Jack stomped up the stairs and went into his room, thumping the door shut behind him. Jack put his stake board in the corner and grabbed his guitar from his closet. He sat on his bed and strummed some cords, Kim's song popping into his head.

She was good with lyrics, he had to admit that. The brown-haired teen decided to try something. He strummed some low cords and then matched the perfect harmony with Kim's song. He sang the verse with his made-up notes to see if it fit.

"_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless."_

Jack smiled in victory once the words fit. He had just started Kim's song for her…for some weird reason. Jack was drawn to Kim and he couldn't figure out why. Jack sighed and pushed all that to the back of his mind as he started to strum the first notes to another song he knew.

He started to sing softly so that no one could hear him.

"_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home."_

Jack never sang the chorus to this song; he just played different tunes on his guitar.

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

Jack strummed the last note and smiled to himself. That song has so much meaning…and then the teen's mind drifted back to Kim. Why was she _such_ a damn mystery!? Jack wanted to learn more about her- but at the same time he wanted to just leave her alone and endure on with his life.

Why waste everything he built up perfectly on her, a ditzy blonde? Jack sighed loudly as he got more irritated. And _why_ was she in his _thoughts_!? Jack groaned some more. Then, he started to think about Kim's song.

Suddenly lyrics just came to him and he started singing, trying to figure out how he unexpectedly had all these lyrics in his head.

" _I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_

_And you losing ground_

_You never had to fight back_

_Never lost a round_

_You see the gloves_

_Are coming off_

_Tell me when you've had enough_

_Yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_

_And we're face to face_

_I think I'll rearrange_

_It put you into place_

_You don't get the best of me_

_Check it you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in you're head_

_I'm back back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_But don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_But now you're in the background_

_Watcha gonna do?_

_Sound off if you hear this_

_We're feeling fearless_

_We're feeling fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_But don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_But don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless."_

Jack was breathing heavily as he finished the song. How in the _hell_ did he know those lyrics? Jack was never one to write lyrics- maybe write notes but definitely not lyrics. So where in the _hell_ did that song just come from? Was it a…sign?

A sign that he should try and break down the walls of Kim Crawford?

A sign that she was hiding something?

Jack put down his guitar and rubbed his temples. "Why is everything so freaking confusing…" He grumbled to himself as he heard his mom thump up the stairs. _Here we go,_ Jack thought as his bedroom door slammed open.

"Jackson Brewer! You threw a _new girl_ into the lockers!?" Jack sent his mom a simple glare.

"Yeah I did, what's it to you?" Jack's mother wasn't a woman to freak out at her son-even with all of the crap he did.

"Jackson, you can't throw a girl, let alone a new girl, into the lockers!"

"And why can't I? She was in my way." That was half a lie.

"Because you can't- you are grounded. No parties, hanging out with your friends or anything like that." Jack scoffed.

"_Sure." _Jack answered as his mom sent him a scowl.

"Jackson I mean it. And no sneaking out either." Jack's mother left the room and Jack buried his head in his hands. Why was he always so mean? He was mean to everyone and anyone and he never understood why. Jack flopped backwards and he felt his iPhone buzz from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. It was Jerry. Jerry was Jack's best friend- they understood each other like no one else did. Jack hit the 'answer' button.

"Hey Jerry, what's up?"

"Yo! Jack! Listen, me and Rick have been planning a back-to-school-party. It's this Friday, are you in?" Jack thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah man, I'm in. I might be a little late though cause I'll have to sneak out again." Jack heard Jerry sigh.

"What did you do this time bro?"

"I threw that new girl into the lockers." Jerry face-palmed; usually _he_ was the stupid one.

"You are an idoit Jack and that's coming from me." Jack mocked shock.

"Wow, Jerry the dumb one is calling someone _else_ an idoit- it's a miracle." Jack heard Jerry chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But, that was a dumb move."

"Not really- she is a blonde." Jack heard Jerry 'whoo'.

"Wow- feisty one then huh?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Jerry chuckled. "But she does have guts- she flipped me during social studies today."

"_Wow_." Was all Jerry could get out. Jack scoffed at his reply.

"Thanks dude means a lot." Jack answered, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"How did she flip ya? I can't even flip you and I am a yellow belt!"

"Well, according to her- she is a black belt."

"Whoa. Jack, you are so blind. That is your future girl." Jack scoffed.

"Yeah sure Jerry- I'm gonna sleep with the chick that can make me look like an ass in ten seconds flat." Jerry held in his laughter.

"She is _defiantly_ your girl then."

"And how would you know that Jerry?"

"Cause you said so yourself a year ago- you want a girl that has guts, not a plastic doll." Jack was shocked. So Jerry _was_ paying attention when Jack told him that last year!

"Yeah but I'm a player- not a committer." Jack claimed, trying to get the upper hand of this argument.

"True, but man, you can change that ya know."

"And _why_ would I want to do _that_?" Jerry paused.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it sometime- unless you are just gonna be bad forever." Jack thought about it.

"My dad never changed and he got my mom."

"You got a point there bro but still, if you keep this act up; you might never get a happy ending." Jack grumbled.

"Alright whatever Jerry. See you tomorrow."

"Bye dude."

"Bye." Jack hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Was Jerry…_right_?


	5. Why

**~A.N~**

**This didn't take as long as I thought…hmm…alright enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Why

That night, Jack decided he was going to head to the dojo to go and clear out his mind. Jack stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. The brunette unlocked the window and jumped, mis-landing the jump. Pain rocketed though his right shoulder as he fell on it and he groaned. He stood up, putting his hand on his shoulder. He started to walk towards the strip mall where his dojo was located. But after only taking two steps, his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Damn it…" Jack mumbled as he stopped walking and exhaled. He only jumped from the second floor. How could his shoulder be _this_ messed up if he only fell on it?

_It's because you weren't paying attention. _A voice in the back of his head nagged at him.

_Yes I was._ Jack argued back as he started walking again, trying his best to ignore the pain coming from his shoulder. The voice didn't go away.

_You were still thinking about that girl. _Jack's face went blank. The mall came into view. Jack didn't realize how fast he was walking.

_No I wasn't. _Jack then saw a light and hid in a bush. A security guard walked by him, not noticing the teen whatsoever. Jack hopped out of the bush and quickly ran over to the front of the closed down Bobby Wasabi dojo. The dojo had closed last year and since the dojo was like a second home to Jack and Jerry, they weren't going to give it up. Jack and Jerry are the only students Rudy has and they are all very close. The dojo is the only place were Jack and Jerry hang out and were everyone can be themselves. Jack put his hand on the black door handle and pulled, hoping that Rudy had left it unlocked tonight.

The door didn't budge.

Jack groaned in frustration. "Damn it Rudy, why tonight out of all nights?" Jack uttered to himself as he let go of the handle and took his phone out of his pocket. He went to his contacts and was about to call Rudy until a light was shinned on him. Jack looked up and blinked, the light blinding him. He saw a shadow come towards him and the light was moved off him.

"And what are you doing here so late kid?" The bulky security guard asked as he took out his nightstick and searched Jack's figure with the yellow light from the flashlight. Jack slowly stuck his phone back in his pocket and held his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just heading ho-"

"Wait a second…" The man cut Jack of as he came closer and shined the flashlight on Jack's face. Jack had to shut his eyes again. _Talk about personal space…_Jack thought to himself as the man suddenly grabbed his arm. Jack opened his eyes to see the man had a tough look on his face. "You are Jackson Brewer aren't you?" Jack didn't answer as the man's grip tightened on Jack's arm.

"Yeah, I am. So?" Jack said though clenched teeth. The man chuckled.

"Brewer, you owe the town some money. Remember that house you smashed up with your old man? Yeah, you two escaped but we never let it go." Jack growled.

"Let go of me!" Jack yelled as he roughly pulled his arm out of the man's grip and turned to run.

"Oh-no you don't Brewer!" Suddenly, pain exploded from his shoulder again; but this time it hurt more. The guard then grabbed Jack's hands and forcefully shoved them behind his back as Jack was still trying to recover from the wave of pain.

The guard had hit Jack's shoulder with his nightstick. Just as the brown-haired teen realized what was happening, the man had cuffed Jack's hands behind his back. Jack started struggling as the man shoved Jack up against the window of the closed down dojo. "Scott to base, send reinforcements to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Code name Brewer." Scott shouted into his walkie-talkie as he slammed Jack against the window to weaken him more. Jack's shoulder hit the glass again and he groaned slightly because of the pain. "You have the right to remain silent." Scott said as he slammed Jack against the window again. Jack stopped struggling and his breathing turned heavy. This guard was tough.

Scott had pressed Jack against the window and had all of his weight on him. Jack knew he only had a minute at the most before the other guards got there. The base was only a few clicks away from the dojo. (Jack was caught before in this mall and they made him stay there until the real cops got there) Jack waited for the right moment; slowing his breathing down to make Scott think he was done. Jack smirked as his plan worked and Scott backed off a little. The brunette made his move and turned around, ducking the nightstick he knew Scott was going to try and hit him with.

Jack then turned and darted for the back of the dojo- Rudy _never_ locked that door. He heard more footsteps behind him and he guessed that the back-up had just got there. Got thing that he escaped at just the right time. "BREWER! STOP!" Jack ignored their calls and threats and quickly turned to the right and went around the corner. He was breathing heavily as he got to the back door of the dojo and started fumbling with the handle.

"Where did he go!?" The guards then spilt up and Jack heard two sets of footsteps come towards him.

"Shit, come on door! Freakng open damn it!" The teen then slammed against the door and it clicked open, the door swinging open. "Finally!" Jack shouted quietly to himself as he bolted inside the pitch black dojo and swiftly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"He's not down this way- come on! We need to find him!" Jack heard the two guards bicker among themselves as they turned around and went back to meet up with the other guards. Jack shook his head as he grabbed his shoulder and walked into the main part of the dojo, the darkness hiding him from wandering eyes outside. Jack sighed as he went over to Rudy's office and knocked on the door. His sensei didn't reply.

"Rudy?" Jack called quietly as he knocked on the door again. _That is strange_, Jack thought as he paced outside Rudy's door. The dirty blonde was almost always up when Jack came by at night. Jack exhaled and decided to just go in. Jack opened the door and saw Rudy snoring with his head on his desk. Jack smiled the tiniest bit. When Rudy was sleeping, a train could roar right past him and not wake him up. Jack went over to Rudy and started shaking him roughly. "Rudy! Come on! Wake up will you!?" Rudy snored away. Jack then exited his office and picked up a dusty practice dummy off to the side. He walked back into Rudy's office, the dummy in hand. "I really didn't want to have to do this Rudy but you asked for it."

Jack wacked Rudy in the shoulder with the dummy and Rudy's eyes shot open. He grabbed the dummy and ripped it from Jack's hands. Jack ducked with no surprise as Rudy threw the dummy out the open office door with all of his strength. The dummy landed by the doors. Rudy snapped out of it once he saw his student walking towards him. "Nice throw Rudy, nightmare?" Rudy nodded grimly.

"Are you kidding me? The only times I fall asleep and I have nightmares." Jack nodded. The way Rudy lost everything was a bit messed up. But, that was another story. Jack took a seat on Rudy's moldy couch and Rudy walked in front of his desk. "So what's wrong Jack?" Rudy's was like Jack's second father. Jack could have followed either of them- and he followed both.

His father's actions and bad boy/player status, plus his attitude and Rudy's skills and kindness that only shine through every _once_ in a _while_ now. Rudy leaned against his desk and Jack look to the ground. Ever since Jack's father passed away, Rudy _was_ Jack's father. To him at least. Rudy was kinda like a back-up. "I have a question…why, just _why_ am I like this?" Rudy looked confused.

"Like what Jack? You're you." Jack shook his head.

"Why am I a player? Why am I a bad boy? Why am I _me_?" Rudy rubbed his temples as he looked up to the ceilings. He looked back at Jack and smiled softly.

"Jack, you were very close your father. He was your role model- like all fathers are to their sons. You saw him do all of these bad actions and you thought it was okay. You thought it was right. You _think_ it is right now. You can change anytime you want Jack, no one is stopping you." Jack merely nodded; too busy thinking about what Rudy just told him. "But I do have to ask, what is making you question yourself?"

"A girl."

"Really? So when you kissed her she sparked something in you huh?" Jack stood up angry. Rudy didn't flinch.

"No, it's not like that. She is new and she is confusing me! She can make me look like an ass without any effort and I am just drawn to her! I just don't know why all of this crap is happening _now_…my dad's _gone_. He can't help me now…" Jack sat back down and put his head in his hands. Rudy slowly walked over and sat next to Jack, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey Jack, your father might not be here but I am. And Jerry is." Rudy didn't mention his mom because he knew they weren't that close. Jack shook his head and buried it deeper into his hands. "Jack, you can do whatever you want. Now go and head home and go to sle-" Jack pulled his head out of his hands and quickly stood up. The teen was never good with 'thank you's' or emotional stuff like that.

He was grateful for Rudy but…he just didn't know how to say thanks.

He was never taught. He was taught to treat a girl with no respect and to break their heart.

He was taught to be nasty and bad. He was _**taught**_ everything he didn't want to be taught. "Is it okay if I just go and practice with my Bo staff routine for a little bit Rudy?" Rudy nodded.

"Go right ahead Jack. Call me if ya need anything and don't stay too late. I am going to try and go back to sleep…as long as the nightmares don't happen…" Rudy shook his head and heaved a sigh. Jack nodded and headed out the room and onto the mat. That nod was Jack's thank you- he could never let the words slide from his mouth, it wouldn't seem right. Jack knew this place from the inside out-he knew where everything was. It was imprinted in his mind.

So, in the pitch black the teen could find anything. Jack grabbed a Bo staff and walked to the middle of the mat. He started to twirl it around and he practiced his routine, nailing all of the flips and everything else. Jack's mind wandered back to the blonde again.

Why was she mystery? Why?

Jack growled a little as he thought about her flipping him. Jack became more furious as he kept thinking about the blonde. He yelled out loudly and threw the Bo staff forward. The teen fell to the ground in a heap, his body shaking from the rage.

_WHY!?_ His mind shrieked at him as he angrily punched the floor in response.

Jack didn't notice where the Bo staff landed though.

It had landed in the wall, **directly** in the _middle_.


	6. Flipped Again

**~A.N~**

**So the next update may take longer because my older sister is pregnant and there is a **_**slight**_** chance she might have the baby tomorrow or today idk what to call it- I am updating at midnight…we are just guessing now but there is a good chance. It is also supposed to snow tomorrow too so yup-just our luck. Hope you guys enjoy :D **

***The stuff about treating girls horribly is just for this tory and Riker's character. I mean come on- I'm a girl; how would I agree with that kind of stuff!?* **

* * *

Chapter 6

Flipped…Again

_Jack was strumming some notes on his guitar, humming a tune. Jack's guitar was a sleek black with darker colored strings. His father had given him the guitar just a few days ago and Jack already loved it. He was going to treasure it forever. Jack heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Jack said as he placed his guitar down next to him. Jack's father walked in and softly shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to Jack and chuckled. _

"_Playing some cords huh?" _

"_Yeah." Jack responded, not knowing what else to say. Jack's father was younger than others settled down. He was wearing a leather jacket and some ripped jeans. He also had on his prized skull necklace. _

"_So Jack I was wondering if-" _

"_Riker! Come here for a moment please!" Jack's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, interrupting Jack's father. Riker sighed and then gave Jack a look. _

"_I'll be back in a second." He got up and headed out the door. Jack listened in on their yelling conversation. "What is it Tiffany?" Riker asked, his voice full of fake concern. Tiffany didn't notice but Jack did- his father always told him to treat a girl like a mockery. So, Jack knew you always use fake emotions when talking to one-but you hide it so that they don't know. _

"_Riker, I need to go out shopping tonight. Can you watch Jack?" _

"_Yeah sure babe- I'm fine with that." Jack heard his mother giggle like a teenage girl. He rolled his eyes. He then heard what sounded like a passionate kiss and he scoffed. _

"_Alright, I'll be home later tonight. Make sure you give Jack diner- don't starve him." _

"_I know, I know babe. Cant ya trust me for once?" Tiffany sighed. _

"_I'm sorry but-" _

"_Babe- we are gonna be fine." Jack heard the door open and his mom try to say one last remark. _

"_But-" _

"_Get outta here!" Riker answered playfully as he pushed his wife out the door. Jack heard the door slam and his father thump back up the stairs to Jack's room. He came in and smiled, sitting back down in the same spot he was seated before. "Alright, this will be easier than I thought now that she's gone…" He mumbled to himself as Jack sent him a look. Riker looked up and ran a hand though his dark brown hair, ruffing it up more. "So Jack- you want to have a little fun tonite?" Jack smirked. _

"_Like what kind of fun?" Riker chuckled. _

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…listen; you remember Spike?" Jack's eyes now had a hard glint in them. _

"_Yeah I remember that stuck-up ass. Why? I thought you hated him." _

"_I do. That's why I want to go and smash up his house. You in?" _

"_Yeah of course but why so sudden?" Riker played with his skull necklace. _

"_Well, remember that time we got some 'freebies'?" Jack's smirk grew wider. He nodded his head. _

"_Yeah, that was the best one we have ever pulled off! We got away with two six-packs of Pepsi, three family-sized bags of chips and some other junk I can't recall…" Jack racked his mind for what else and then it clicked. He also had gone to a school party that night and kissed almost all of the girls there. _

"_Spike ratted us out. The cops caught me earlier today on my way home. I paid them out of it and they said they were going to leave me alone. So, now Spike needs to be taught a lesson- to never mess with the Skull Ripper." Riker chuckled and Jack just smirked more. He wasn't one to smile or laugh-he always thought it showed weakness. _

"_We leavin' now?" _

"_I would say yes but your mother says I have to feed you first. Want to stop at Mike's and get some wings first?"_

"_That sounds good." _

"_Alright let's go-we need to be quick." Jack nodded in reply._

* * *

"_Skull Ripper! Nice of ya to stop by!" Riker chuckled as his old friend Mike patted him on the shoulder. Jack and Riker were currently sitting on bar-stools in Mike's Bar- a bar of course. Riker and the owner, Mike, have been friends since childhood and still were. Mike always helped Riker out of…problems. Mike has known Jack since he was a baby and he always teased Jack about it. _

"_Hey Mike, how's everything going?" Mike sighed and leaned on the counter. _

"_Well, Eve called it quits- she wants out. She is ditching me and Tommy and filing divorce papers tomorrow." Riker shook his head. _

"_I told you Mike, she wasn't a keeper. She just wanted to use you. This is why you don't give a girl care and love; cause they don't deserve it." Mike tapped his fingers on the polished black surface. Mike and his wife have been having hard times nowadays and their four-year old son was caught in the middle. _

"_I don't know though Riker…my pa always told me to treat a girl with respect and-" Riker scoffed and Jack sighed as he turned around in his chair to watch the TV that was behind him. There was no one in the bar besides the three of them- it wasn't late enough for the wave of drinkers and late-nighters to come in. Mike looked up and saw that Riker was fiddling with his necklace again. _

"_Women use us men. That's why I play 'em. The only reason I settled down with Tiffany is because I can play her like a fool every day and she doesn't notice. Jack here knows." Riker put his hand on Jack's shoulder and he turned around giving his father a confused look. "Girls don't deserve the best, we do. Right Jack?" Jack nodded. His father told him to never hesitate because people might think you were weak. Jack started talking with no hesitation. _

"_Girls are just plain bitches." Riker's laugh filled the empty restraint and Mike grinned. Jack's face stayed like a stone. _

"_Like father like son eh Riker?" Riker nodded as he stopped laughing. _

"_Isn't it in plain sight? I taught him right Mike- I hope you teach Tommy right too so that he doesn't end up in the problem you are in now." Mike chuckled a little bit and stood up straight. _

"_Alright, alright. So what can I get you two?" _

"_I'll have some beer, but light cause me and Jack have some business to take care of later." _

"_And I'll have a glass of coke." Mike nodded and disappeared to the back. _

"_Jack, aren't ya gonna have some beer?" Riker asked his son as he looked over and saw Jack fumbling with his fingers. Jack __hated__ beer with all of his heart. His father let him drink a sip once and from that moment on Jack __swore__ he would never drink again. But, to please his father Jack pretended to like beer. Jack shrugged. _

"_Not in the mood I guess." Luckily for Jack, Mike walked back out before Riker could pressure him. Mike slid the cup of beer towards Riker and he caught it before it slid off the table. He then slid Jack's glass of coke over to him and Jack caught it simply as he took a drink. _

"_Anything else? The game is bout to start Riker." "Just bring out a big plate of wings, extra spicy and we can all spilt and watch the game. Deal?" Mike grinned. _

"_Deal. Jack flip on the game son." Mike said as he pointed to where the remote was sitting under the TV. Jack slowly got up and got the remote, flipping to the game as he took his seat back by his father. His father chugged down his beer and called for another as Jack frowned a little. Mike came out a few minutes later with a plate of wings and another drink for Riker. The two adults started chatting as one question kept repeating itself in Jack's mind. _

_Why was his dad trying to get drunk __now__?_

* * *

_A few hours later, Jack and his dad were crouched in the bushes of Spike's house. Suddenly, everything went by in a blur and everything was tinted by a darkened red. "Jack! JACK! JACK!"_

Someone was yelling in his ear. Without any thought, Jack's eyes opened in a flash and he grabbed the person by the shoulder and flipped them over him with all of his might. He shot up and took a fighting stance. He lowered his defenses and calmed himself down once he saw it was Rudy who he had flipped. He went over and stuck out his hand, who Rudy took without any question. Jack pulled Rudy to his feet and Rudy sent Jack a glare. "And that was for what? Me _trying_ to get you up for school on time?" Jack's eyes widened. He looked around him and realized he wasn't in his room. He was standing in the dojo-talking to his sensei.

"Oh shit, Rudy did I fall asleep here?" Jack asked quickly, heading towards the front doors without any thought. Rudy grabbed Jack's arm and sighed.

"Yeah you did Jack. You have too much on your mind- I can tell you that. And oh yeah- USE THE BACK DOOR IT IS DAY TIME YOU DUMMY!" Jack ran a hand though his hair and headed towards the back door.

"Sorry Rudy, wasn't thinking. Thanks again and I will talk to you later."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye." Jack then opened the back door and stepped out into the cold morning air. He didn't shiver though; he was too tough for that. He made sure the door clicked behind him and then pulled out his phone, heading towards his house. It was five in the morning-which meant his mom wasn't up yet.

He had time.

* * *

Jack walked into school to see some people whispering among themselves. He rolled his eyes and went to his locker, taking out some books he was forced to go to class with. He then got annoyed as the hallways stayed silent. Not being able to take it anymore, the teen turned and slammed his locker shut, the sound reverberating down the hallways.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? I got flipped, so what!? I am still the king of this school and no blonde bitch is going to change that! Got it assholes?" Everyone nodded and some scattered. Jack scoffed in infuriation and then he saw bright blond locks out of the corner of his eye.

Kim.

He turned sharply and grabbed the girl's shoulder, ignoring how hard he had grabbed her. He turned her around and their eyes locked for a _second_, brown and brown battling for the throne. Jack's hand then lowered down to her arm and he pulled her into an empty classroom. He shut the door and locked it, whirling back around to face the steaming blonde. "Listen here _bitch_," He spat, taking a step closer to her. "You are going to pay. You have crossed the line-" She sneered.

"_I crossed the line_? What about _you!?_ You threw me into the lockers and gave me a bruise and now you are harassing me!" Kim's voice rose to a yell as she poked Jack in the chest. "You. Have. No. Right." With that, Kim headed towards the door and fumbled with the lock. Jack recovered from his shook and grabbed Kim by her arm and shoved her up against the wall.

"You are going to pay _blondie_." Jack spat as he smashed Kim into the wall. Kim gasped as the throbbing started up in her back again. Jack smirked. "Not so tough now, huh _Kimmy_?" Kim gulped as the memories started to float to the front of her mind- the memories she has been trying so hard to hold back. Jack smashed her against the wall again and then stepped back.

He then grabbed Kim's arm and was about to throw her into the wall until she did something Jack didn't expect. She got a fire in her eyes and grabbed Jack's wrist, squeezing on a pressure point and causing Jack's wrist to go numb. She then flipped him over her and he landed on the floor.

She then grabbed her stuff and bolted from the room, regretting was she had just done.

She was going to be dead by tomorrow.


	7. Handcuffs

**~A.N~**

**So, no baby yet. But I will be sure to let you guys know when :) As for now thank you guys so much! I am posting this early because you guys are seriously the best and you deserve it. Enjoy and your welcome for the cliffhanger :D **

* * *

Chapter 7

Handcuffs

Jack was on the cold floor, breathing heavily from being flipped. He just stayed there, thinking. Butterflies have over-taken his stomach and his back was throbbing a little. His right wrist was still numb as he thought about the blonde that had caused him _so. _

_Much._

_Confusion._

Kim had made Jack start to rethink his whole life style- mainly the question of _why_ repeating in his foggy brain. Jack exhaled as he heard the bell ring. He slowly sat up and leaned on his knee. "Why is she causing me to question myself?" The teen asked himself. Jack shook his head as he stood up and headed towards the door, gradually opening it and heading out into the hallway. He stopped back at his locker and grabbed the books he had hurriedly thrown in when Kim had walked past him.

He shut his locker gently for some odd reason, he didn't know why but sometimes when he thought of the blonde, it calmed him down a little. Jack ran his empty hand though his hair and then started to head towards his first period class, not caring that the teacher was going to flip out at him. On the way there though, he was about to pass by the office when he froze and his mouth dropped open at who was inside.

There were two cops there talking to Mr. Ford, the headmaster. Jack mumbled a curse because he had a feeling in his gut that the two cops were here for him; because of last night. Jack knew that he should've just run away, back to the dojo or something. But instead he crept up beside the door and listened. Mr. Ford was talking.

"Good morning. And what can I do for you today?" Jack tried not to laugh at Mr. Ford's perky mood. That would probably be gone once he found out that the cops where here for Jack. The cop that was taller answered for both of them.

"Good morning Mr. Ford, I am Sgt. Elmwood and this here is Pvt. Conner. I am sorry that we have to intrude like this but we have a problem." Jack exhaled quietly and he heard one of the classroom doors open and shut with a click next to him. He looked over and saw Kim walking to the bathroom. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she walked slowly and then turned; having a gut feeling that someone was watching her.

She gasped quietly to herself when she saw Jack and he let a small smirk slide onto his face. The blonde recovered and rolled her eyes, entering the girl's bathroom quickly. Jack turned his attention back to the officers. Kim had made Jack miss almost all of their conversation. Mr. Ford was talking.

"I could believe that," He answered to the two cops with a sigh. "Alright, let me call him down and you can take him in." Jack heard Mr. Ford walk off and he knew he should probably high-tail it to the dojo _now_. Jack dropped his books by accident when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Luckily, the loud-speaker clicked on that moment and hid the sound.

Jack whipped around saw Kim standing there, hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face. "Jackson Brewer to the office now. Thank you." Mr. Ford's voice rang though the school and Jack groaned quietly.

"What are you doing here blondie?" Jack asked as he started to briskly walk towards the door. Kim followed him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Well I was going to avoid you so I didn't die today but now I am trying to figure out why you are trying to leave the school." Jack pushed her hand off his shoulder.

"I am trying to leave because I don't want the cops to take me to jail- duh." Kim's mouth dropped open.

"W-why would they take you to j-jail? You didn't k-kill someone right?" Jack rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

"No, why would I do that? I might be the king but I don't want to be thrown in jail. Now go back to class before you get in trouble for talking to me." Jack gently shoved Kim towards her classroom and she shook her head.

"Alright, so just to make sure- you _aren't_ going to kill me?"

"No, I would've done it already blondie. Now go!" Jack hissed the last part and Kim nodded and headed towards her classroom. Jack let out a breath of relief and then froze. _Why did I just be nice to her and save her from getting in trouble with me? _Jack asked himself as his mind started to flood with questions. Suddenly, two hands roughly grabbed Jack's arms and wretched them behind his back. Jack re-focused on his surroundings and heard the click of the handcuffs as they locked around his wrists.

Jack started to fight against the two cops and then one of them took out their nightstick and hit Jack in the back-_hard_. Jack only growled as pain blasted though his back and he got out of their grasps and ran towards the door. _Just a little more, just a little more-_Jack thought to himself as the door came closer and closer. Then, one of the cops jumped on top of him.

_Just a little m-shit._ The cop rolled Jack over so that he was laying on his chest and started to fumble with the handcuffs; making them tighter so they hurt. Jack continued to struggle until his felt the other cop come up with the nightstick and whack him with it.

_In the same damn spot-really?!_ Jack thought as pain once again flooded though his back. Suddenly, the cop on top of Jack was thrown off him and he heard that cop smash into the wall. "What the hell are you doing girl?!" The other cop yelled as Jack heard the two people start fighting with grunts and kicks.

Wait, girl?

There was only _one_ girl in the _entire_ school that would be stubborn enough to do this. Jack heard the cop fall to the floor in defeat and then with the girl's help, Jack got on his own two feet. Jack was now face-to-face with Kim.

"Why-" Kim held up her hand-cutting Jack off.

"Let's get out of here. You explain when we get to a safe place." Jack nodded and then Kim when over to one of the passed out cops and took the keys to the cuffs. "Turn around Brewer." Jack turned around and waited as Kim unlocked the cuffs quickly. Jack heard the cuffs drop to the ground and he pulled his hands away, rubbing the red lines starting to bled on his wrists. Kim dropped the key and then went to stand in front of the brown-haired teen.

Jack didn't notice Kim in front of him so he just kept rubbing at the lines; hoping they would stop bleeding soon. Kim then stepped forward and put her hand on Jack's and his eyes shot up and meant Kim's as he froze. Kim sighed and then rubbed at the lines a little bit, ignoring Jack's small wince.

"Jack are you okay?" Kim asked, meeting his eyes again as she took one last look at Jack's wrist and then let go of his hand.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Jack voice wavered a little in the beginning but then he hid it quickly. They both heard a door slam shut and Jack stepped in front of Kim, turning quickly to look behind them. Jack's body shielded Kim's so that the interferer couldn't see her. Jack also had his hand on Kim's waist, not noticing. Kim did and she blushed a little and then scolded herself.

Standing in front of them was Mr. Ford himself and his face read shock. Jack took this as the right moment to run so he turned and started to softly push Kim towards the door. "Go! Go!" He murmured quietly as he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Mr. Ford didn't see Kim.

Jack **didn't want her to get in trouble**.

_Wait…_Jack shook his head; one thing at a time. Kim pushed open the doors and Jack grabbed her hand and they both started running- Kim following Jack. They ran all the way to the mall and Jack suddenly jerked to the left, down into an alleyway. Kim wrestled her hand out of Jack's iron grip and stopped running. She stumbled a little and then fell flat on her face. Her knee scraped the gravel and she felt pain explode. She groaned and then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

The person stopped in front of her and Kim looked at his shoes. They weren't Jack's black and grey vans. They were purple and black mixed in. Kim gasped in shock.

She knew whose shoes those were. She looked up in horror at the face that has caused her so much pain. His eyes locked onto hers and he gave her a naughty smile. Kim heard more footsteps and a voice.

"Kim! Where are you! Kim!" That was Jack's voice. Kim opened her mouth to call for Jack but she was frozen in place. He mouth couldn't form any words.

Then, the teen in front of her grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. He then shoved her against the wall and growled a little.

"Did you miss me babe?"


	8. He's back

**~A.N~**

**Short chapter I know- but I am going to update tomorrow so no worries! Hope you like. :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

He's back

Kim's face goes pale as all of her past gets pushed right in her face. The blonde can still hear Jack calling her name in the background but she was still too shocked to answer. Brody chuckled as he pushed Kim up against the wall harder. He then pushed his body against her and Kim's eyes widened at what she realized he was about to do.

"Brody no…"Kim said as she tried to get out of his iron grasp. He only chuckled.

"You caught me red handed Kimmy and I never got to have the pleasure of doing you. And I am going to get that pleasure even if I have to move to a different state to get to you." Kim gasped a little as his hands went towards her butt.

"Brody why chase me here? Why not go and just break all of the girl's hearts in Florida again!" The last part she shouted and hoped that Jack heard her. Brody slapped her. Kim started to struggle again as her face felt like it was burning.

"Because none of those girls are special to me. You are through Kimmy, babe, you are different. You have guts and that dangerous. I got wrapped up with ya babe and I let my secrets slip out. You didn't tell me any in return. So this is the only payment I ask for and I am going to get it." Brody pressed his lips against Kim's roughly, he didn't kiss like this! Every time Brody and Kim used to kiss-they were filled with love and passion.

This was forced and Kim got some control of her body as she placed her hands on Brody's chest and pushed him backwards hard, causing him to stumble into the other wall of the alleyway.

Kim started running towards the sound of Jack's voice. He was still calling her and his voice sounded closer.

"JACK!" Kim yelled at the top her lungs, praying that he wasn't deaf at the moment and heard her. Kim felt Brody grab her shoulder and throw her to the ground, Kim's knee touching the gravel and causing more pain to explode. Brody was strong, he was a jock. Kim might've known karate, but Brody could easily beat her in ten seconds flat. Kim stayed on the ground as she saw blood seeping through her pant leg.

Brody bended down in front of her and slapped her, not caring how much pain he was causing her at that moment. He reached out his hand and Kim squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to do. Then she heard a thump and a yell come from Brody.

She opened her eyes and saw Jack standing over her, reaching his hand out. Brody was in a heap on the ground a few feet away from them. Kim blinked and just stared, too shocked to think or move. Jack sighed and crouched down, touching her arm gently. Kim jerked away and then relaxed once she saw it was Jack.

"Come on Kim, let's go before-"

"Jack! Watch out!" But it was too late. Jack was too busy paying attention to Kim so he didn't see Brody come up behind the brunette and jump on top of him. They got into a fist fight and Kim could only watch in horror, still being too shocked to move.

Jack and Brody were almost the same strength, so the fight was as even as you could get. Brody send a punch to Jack's face but Jack blocked and kicked Brody in the knee, the teen crying out in pain from the force Jack used. Jack punched Brody in the nose and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. His nose was bleeding where Jack didn't have a scratch on him. "Don't even try to get up." Jack growled as he turned to Kim and crouched down in front of her again.

Kim was shaking a little from the cold air and Jack sighed at seeing her like this. "Kim, snap out of it come on. We need to get going before that ass wakes up." Kim still couldn't move. She was like a piece of ice stuck to the ground. Jack moved closer to her and put his hand on her arm.

Warmness flooded though Kim's body at his touch and she looked into Jack's brown eyes. Her heart filed with butterflies and her mind went blank once she read his eyes. Jack wasn't hiding his emotions. He was letting them show in clear spotlight.

His eyes showed…**care**; something Kim thought she would never see in those brown orbs of his.

Jack rubbed Kim's arm a little and Kim opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out. Abruptly, Brody shot out and punched Jack right in the jaw. Jack's head jerked to the side and he recovered quickly, disregarding the stinging coming from his mouth. He got into a fighting stance and the two boys went at it again.

Jack threw a punch to Brody's arm and he dodged, kicking Jack in the chest and causing him to fly into the wall. Jack fell to the ground in a lump and Brody chuckled. "I'll stay down when _I_ want to." Brody turned towards Kim and advanced towards her. Kim backed up towards the wall, knowing that if she tried to stand or let alone try to run away-she would collapse from weakness and fatigue. "Aw don't be scared _Kimmy_, I just want to have a little fun with ya babe." Kim shook her head slowly as Brody came closer to her.

"No B-Brody no. _Please_ don't." Brody only chuckled darkly.

"Babe," He said huskily as he ran his hand up and down Kim's arm. Kim shivered from his cold touch. She tried to back up more but found that she was all the way up against the wall.

"Brody, _please_." Brody shook his head. He slapped Kim again as she tried to back away.

Kim felt dizzy and blackness started to take over her vision, starting at the corner of her eyes.

The last thing she saw before she fainted was Brody's face; an evil smirk planted on his features.


	9. The Paper

**~A.N~**

**Short chapter yesterday and long chapter today. :D And to answer the reviews- I would ****never ****write something like that. Please vote on my new poll thanks. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Paper

"_Come on Kimmy, can't we just have a little fun?" Kim chuckled and shook her head at her boyfriend. _

"_No Brody, not now and for __sure__ not here." Brody groaned like a little kid who got coal for Christmas. Kim playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Oh grow up won't you? Be mature!" Kim said as she giggled a little at the teen's acting. _

"_Come on babe, can't we just go to one of the spare classrooms and-" _

"_Brody!" Kim said sharply and cut him off. Kim shook her head and then Brody pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. The blonde leaned her head on his shoulder. "You are such a guy sometimes Brody." Brody rolled his eyes. _

"_And you my dear Kimmy are such a girl." Kim chuckled and Brody kissed her forehead. They ignored Brody's friends wolf-whistle and hoot from the dance floor at their actions. The two love-birds were at a school dance and they were taking a break from the dancing and 'partying' for a while. Kim buried her head deeper into Brody's shoulder and then grumbled. Brody chuckled at his girlfriend's childish actions and traced circles into her hand with his thumb. "What's a matter babe?" Kim squirmed around a little bit. _

"_I can't get in a good spot…" She grumbled out as she moved around again. Brody smirked and pulled Kim into his lap, Kim smiling and burying her head into his chest. "Thanks Brody."_

"_You're welcome Kimmy." Kim pulled her head away and looked up at Brody, him looking down at Kim's long blonde locks. Their eyes meant and they kissed, fireworks sparking between them and warmness spread through-out their bodies. Brody deepened the kiss and a smirk slid onto Kim's face. _

_She knew what he was trying to do._

_Kim kissed back with the same amount of passion and then pulled away, Brody breathing a bit heavily. Kim beamed and then snuggled back into Brody, his grip around her waist tightening around her. "So can we-" _

"_Nice try Brody, but it isn't gonna work on me." Kim's southern accent peaked though a little at the end and Kim mentally hit herself. Brody smiled more and then leaned down to Kim's ear, his lips almost touching. _

"_Then how come you are excited?" Kim's accent only came out if she was excited and couldn't contain herself. _

"_Because you just kissed me and now I am very happy." Brody, being a dumb one, bought it and kissed her forehead again. _

"_Love ya babe." _

"_I love you too Brody." _

Kim woke up quickly in a cold sweat. To prevent herself from crying out in the unknown place she was in, she bit her lip. It felt like she was on a bench, and it wasn't that soft really. She opened her eyes and looked over to her left. She saw two people standing there, auguring. Kim instantly comprehended that one of the figures was Jack and he wasn't too happy about something as Kim could tell. The other man was short and had dirty-blonde hair. He had on a gi. This sparked Kim's interest.

_Why a gi?_ She asked herself as she stayed still and allowed her eyes to search around the room. After scanning her surroundings, the blonde knew she was in a dojo. She just didn't know where. Kim gasped quietly to herself once she remembered everything.

_Brody._

Where was he? Did Jack kill him? Would Jack even _do _something like _that_? Kim sighed and decided to just focus on one thing at a time. Right now, she wanted to know who the short man was and why that man and Jack were fighting. She looked back over to Jack and the short man. Jack easily towered over him, yet they were still fighting about something. Kim listened in, without making any sounds. Jack was speaking. "Rudy please, just help me fix her up! She won't tell anyone about the dojo I swear!"

Jack **never **swore on **anything**.

He was laying all of his cards down on the table for Kim.

He was risking **everything**.

Even his friendship with Rudy.

Rudy shook his head. "Jack I am sorry but I can't trust anyone anymore. Not with how I lost this dojo."

"But you trust Jerry and me don't you!?" Rudy sighed and rubbed his temples. Kim stayed quiet. Rudy answered back after a few more moments of silence.

"That is because you two are the sons I never had."

"Please Rudy! Just help me fix her up and let us stay here until school is over! Then I will take her home!" Jack was begging, he **never** did that either. Rudy shook his head again.

"Jack, get her out of here now." He answered back sternly. Kim decided this was good moment to 'wake up'. She sat up slowly and Jack's eyes widened, Rudy sending him a death glare from behind him. Jack walked over to Kim and sat next to her on the bench. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Kim took a better look at the place. The mats were a faded light sky blue with some white mixed in and there was dust everywhere. The only light was coming from the windows. Everything else was shadowed by darkness or just frozen in place like ice and snow.

"I'm fine, besides my-" Pain shot though Kim's knee just at the moment and she squeezed her eyes shut tight and didn't move. Jack looked over at Kim and once he saw the pain across Kim's face, he got up and bended down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and she opened her eyes for a split second before closing them again from the pain. Rudy came up behind Jack and put a hand on the flustered teen's shoulder and Jack shrugged it off, not caring about the shock that crossed Rudy's face.

"What hurts Kim?" Jack asked, his voice full of concern. Jack's mind started to shout at him.

_You damn fool! What are you doing!? _Jack rolled his eyes at his conscious. "M-my k-knee." Kim gasped out as waves of pain hit her, one after another.

_I am helping Kim- what is so freaking bad about that!? _Jack yelled back. The brown-haired teen then felt Rudy's hand grip his shoulder once again but this time, his grip was authoritative. "Jack, get her out of here now." He said as Jack glanced back at him and shook his head. His mind screamed back at him.

_She is going to __**change**__ you, you fool! Get the hell out of there and leave the blonde bitch to fend for herself! _Jack grew enraged at this.

_YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO! Now leave me alone! _Jack roared back and his conscious immediately shut up. Rudy's grip tightened and Jack ignored it and tenderly lifted up Kim's blood-stained pant leg to inspect the gash on her knee. But before he could do that, Rudy roughly pulled him back causing Jack to stumble a little and almost fall. Jack turned and locked eyes with his sensei.

They had a stare-down and then Kim couldn't stop herself from crying out, the pain was becoming worse as the cool air from the room hit it like someone stabbing the wound. Jack whipped around and was about to walk over to Kim until Rudy grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back. Jack swore Rudy was using all of his strength because his arm felt like it just got ripped out of his socket. The thing is; Rudy only used all of his strength when he woke up from a nightmare scared or he was threatened. Or…just plain mad. Rudy was mad now; Jack could see it in his eyes. The teen's eyes widened. When Rudy was like this, there was _no_ getting out of it. Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"Rudy, calm down I-" Rudy's eyes grew darker and Jack shut himself up. He whipped his head around when he heard another cry of pain come from Kim. Blood was now freely flowing from the gash and dripping onto the floor, like rain drops in a puddle. Jack was about to go over and help Kim but then he remembered Rudy. He turned back to the infuriated sensei and sighed. Before Jack could even say a _letter_, Rudy cut him off with a hazardously calm voice.

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here." He replied though gritted teeth. Jack nodded without hesitation and dashed over to Kim's side. She was _still_ in pain. Jack muttered a curse as he gently pulled down her pant leg. _Damn it, Brody must've hurt her knee more before I got there. _Jack thought angrily to himself as he touched Kim's shoulder. Kim opened her eyes slowly.

"…Jack?" She asked after a small silence. Jack nodded.

"Can you walk Kim?" Kim nodded and stood up. She stayed standing for literally ten seconds until she couldn't bare the pain in her knee anymore and started to fall for the ground. She braced herself for the impact of the cold mat; but it never came. Instead, warm muscular arms wrapped around her-preventing her from collapsing. Kim looked up into Jack's eyes and saw care etched into them again.

_He is starting to change…_Kim thought to herself. She smiled a little and Jack did too. _And I like that._ Kim thought to herself again as Jack picked the blonde up and headed towards the back door.

Kim looked over her shoulder to see Rudy's eyes closed and the man breathing deeply, like as if he was trying to rid his body of some unknown past or anger or something.

* * *

Jack brought Kim to his house, knowing his mom was still at work. She wouldn't be home until school ended and that was still a few hours away. Jack gently placed Kim on the ground by the door and rubbed her arm a little to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere too far. Kim only nodded as her eyes down casted to the ground. She was ashamed of herself for showing weakness and breaking her father's oath.

The oath that allowed her to do karate.

Jack noticed the blonde's mood change and he sighed as he pulled the extra key from underneath the welcome mat. The brunette unlocked the door and then pushed it open. He stuck the key back under the mat and then walked back over to Kim. Jack was about to pick Kim up again until she shook her head. "I-I can walk." Jack merely nodded at her bold decision and helped her stand up. Kim ended up leaning all of her weight onto Jack's shoulder as he helped her inside the house, kicking the door shut with his foot. Jack helped Kim upstairs to his room; it was like war with the stairs. One side against another.

They made it to Jack's room and Kim hopped over and sat on Jack's bed. The blonde looked around the room to see that it was mostly faded or dark colors everywhere. Jack was still standing. She sighed and looked back over at Jack who was lost in thought. "Jack?" She asked. Jack didn't respond. "Jack!" Kim said a little louder, clapping her hands. Jack snapped out of his daze and looked at Kim.

"Sorry I was…thinking…" He mumbled as he stared back at the floor. Kim shook her head.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving me Jack…"

"Yeah…" Jack answered, his voice low and husky. Jack started to play with the chain of his necklace again. Kim watched him with curiosity, the way his fingers glided along the chain and fumbled with it were almost in a graceful motion. Kim's eyes then wandered down to the skull that hung from the sliver chain. It was a small skull, not big at all. It was a washed-out white and black color, the two colors almost mixed together in perfect harmony. The silence was stretched though out the room like a dense fog, with nowhere to go. After a few more minutes, Jack cleared his throat and Kim's eyes instantly snapped up to his. "I'm gonna go and get some bandages and stuff…does your knee still hurt?" His voice was low, but Kim could tell he was hiding something. He was keeping his voice low for a reason.

Kim didn't answer for a moment as she played with her fingers.

Truth to be told, once Jack had picked her up all of the pain had washed away from his warmth. It was weird but it happened. "Yeah a little bit." Kim mumbled back as Jack nodded.

"Alright I will be back in a second." Kim watched as Jack exited the room and went to get supplies. Kim took this as a chance to snoop around Jack's room. Why? Because she wanted to make sure he didn't have any weapons or anything- seriously. The cops were after him for crying out loud; that is a pretty good excuse. Kim hopped over to Jack's desk and just looked. It was a tornado of papers. Kim sighed. Now she felt guilty. She wasn't just going to go through all of his papers and stuff for no reason.

But as her eyes scanned over the pile one last time, a washed-out paper caught her eye. She listened to make sure Jack wasn't coming back and then she reached over to the paper and picked it up. It was typed but still beat up. Her eyes traveled down the page as she read.

**Evidence from case number: 25778572**

**ENCLOSED:**

**Bloody necklace chain (2576552) and partly bloody skull charm (2570092)**

**NOTE:**

**Dear family members of Mr. Riker Jackson Brewer,**

**We are sorry for your lost. The only things our officers could recover from the accident was this necklace. We believe this belonged to Mr. Riker, and it was around his neck at the time of his death. We hope that you will treasure this like you treasure your lost family member. **

**The Police Department of Seaford Township**

Kim couldn't hold in her gasp. She then saw that there was some dried blood on the paper and she quickly put the paper back in it's spot on the desk. Kim went back over to Jack's bed and took a seat, closing her eyes and thinking.

_What accident? What- just…ugh- what the hell!? _Kim thought to herself and then groaned. She heard Jack walk into the room and he sensed her discomfort. He pulled over his desk chair and sat in front of her, pulling up her pant leg softly.

"What's wrong? And this is going to hurt." Jack applied some antibiotic and then started to wrap Kim's leg up with a bandage. He finished and then pulled back down Kim's pant leg. He looked up at Kim and she looked away. "If you are worried about that piece of shit, I didn't kill him. He is probably just bleeding out in the alleyway." Kim beamed a little bit at Jack's sentence. Now she knew what happened to Brody.

"Thanks Jack but it's not that…" She trailed up and then looked into his eyes.

Big mistake.

She groaned and then it slipped out. "Who is Riker? And what accident?" Jack's face went blank. Kim's eyes traveled down to the skull on his necklace and she gasped.

The skull had the tiniest bit of faded bright red blood on it.


	10. The Death of Riker Jackson Brewer

**~A.N~**

**So I go back to school tomorrow. I will try to update tomorrow but I was sick the week before Christmas and missed that whole week of school so I am going to have a LOT to make up. I will try to update this week though of course :) Review please-your reviews keep me going.**

**Oh and Happy New Year! First update of 2013! Whoo! :D **

* * *

Chapter 10

The Death of Riker Jackson Brewer

Kim reached her hand out and touched the necklace, rubbing the skull a little bit. She could feel Jack go stiff at her swift movement. Kim continued to rub the skull until Jack's hand gently grabbed her's. Kim looked up at Jack, a little bit of fear starting to stir in her gut. Jack's eyes were dark and his face was still blank. It was like saying that sentence had made the teen shut down from the inside out.

Jack sighed after a while and put her hand in her lap and then let go. Kim didn't move; she watched Jack with interest. After a few more moments of stillness, Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have asked. I am just going to go home now thanks for everything and-" Jack held up his hand and Kim stopped herself.

"No it's fine. I…I need to tell someone the real reason he died anyway…" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. Kim then patted the spot on the bed next to her and Jack exhaled. He stood up and obeyed Kim, sitting in the spot she had insisted. Once the room went quiet again, Kim took Jack's hand in her's and squeezed it- signaling that everything was alright. Jack squeezed back and slammed his eyes shut. "Riker is my dad. People think he died because of a simple car accident." Jack chuckled darkly at his own sentence.

Kim's gut pleaded at her to leave, to escape before Jack did something; anything. But Kim overlooked it and listened, rubbing circles on Jack's hand with her thumb. Jack never laughed, so that small chuckle that had escaped from him had freaked Kim out a little bit, but she just scolded herself for being so weak. "An accident…they thought it was a _simple accident_. If only it _was_ that…" Jack trailed off again and his other hand started to fumble with the chain of his necklace, the sun from the window reflecting off the sliver like glass. "It wasn't an accident…Spike did a good job of covering everything up. Damn, he even made me believe it was an accident." Kim flinched a little at Jack's curse; every word that was leaving his mouth was filled with venom and hatred.

Kim never liked curse words, so being around Jack was hard sometimes but she knew that since he was changing; she may be able to actually change his foul language around too.

"Who's Spike?" Kim asked in a small voice, afraid that Jack might lash out at her for interrupting his story. _Jack wouldn't do that…right?_ Kim asked herself as Jack shot Kim a small glare. The teen then looked back at the ground and just frolicked with his necklace more.

"Spike used to be my father's friend. Then my father said Spike turned on him. I meant him once and he was brutal to me. If you looked up ass in the dictionary, his freaking picture would be under it." Kim stayed unobtrusive as she listened. She wanted to learn as much about Jack as she could. Why? She didn't know-she just did. "So he ratted us out when he stole some things from a store. My dad was pissed at him for this so he came into my room one day and asked if I wanted to help him smash up Spike's house. Me, being…_stupid_; agreed. So we got ready and headed to Mike's Bar for diner." Kim knew that place. She had passed it in the car a lot. It was closed down now, boards on the windows and the colors all varied and washed-out from the pouring rain.

"That place was open?" Kim asked without thinking. Jack nodded.

"Mike and my father were the best of friends. But after…my father's death…Mike suddenly shut down his bar. I haven't heard from his since and he has known me since I was a baby. This all happened this summer too- just a month ago. Time flies by when you are washed up in your own sorrow…" Kim gave Jack and questioning look. He just shrugged and kept talking. "Anyway, my dad got drunk at the bar. It was a stupid time to get drunk too-you just don't go and get drunk right before you are going to smash up a freaking house!" Jack yelled out the last part and stopped playing with his necklace. Kim flinched a little at the brunette's sudden outburst.

She let go of his hand.

Jack took a breath and calmed himself down. He couldn't lose it now, not in front of Kim. "My dad had a nickname, the Skull Ripper. He got that nickname in high-school."

"How?" Kim asked, mentally face-palming herself afterwards for being so stupid. He was getting there anyway.

"He was the Seaford player when he was in high-school; better than me. But I take after him that's why I am what I am now. My father also got thrown in jail in senor year for attacking someone with his skull necklace." Kim gulped. Jack sent her a side-glance. "In all my life I have _never_ killed someone Kim, if that's what you are afraid of. I'm not that stupid." Kim nodded. Jack sighed again and his eyes locked on the wall. "We went to Spike's house and what we saw shocked us. Spike was sitting there waiting for us. He had a gun. A colt."

_Jack and his dad were crouched in the bushes by Spike's house. "Alright Jack, you ready?" Jack nodded and they stood up. They walked to the front door of the house and Riker kicked it open with all of his force. They walked in and then heard laughing. Jack give his father a look and Riker just shrugged his shoulders. They slowly crept around the corner to see Spike sitting on the couch, flipping a handgun around in his hands. Once his eyes landed on Jack and Riker, he cackled. The older man's laugh echoed around the house and sent chills down Jack's spine. Jack would probably never laugh again. Jack wasn't frightened though, he and his father have been in worse problems. _

"_Come on over here Skull Ripper, tell me how I owe the pleasure to be in your pathetic presence." Jack could hear his father snort and walk into the room, forgetting about the gun. The teen knew that the alcohol was getting to his father's system and brains and soon he would start saying stupid things. Spike continued to flip the gun around as Riker stood in front of him, cracking his knuckles. Jack stayed by the door, or really he __wanted__ to stay by the door. He had never seen Spike like this and it was freaking him out a little. Riker called Jack over and he had to obey. _

"_Spike, I know you ratted us out. And now y-" _

"_What? I'm gonna 'pay'?! I have a gun you dumbass!" Jack knew his dad was going to flip soon. He put a hand on his father's shoulder but he shrugged it off and took a step towards Spike. _

"_I-" _

"_Shut up Skull Ripper. Leave before I shoot your ass to next Tuesday." Riker lost it. He hit the gun out of Spike's hand and grabbed the man by the neck. Jack watched the gun fly to the other corner of the room. Riker and Spike got into a fist fight and Jack just watched the gun sit on the ground. He heard a slam and looked over to see Riker had slammed Spike into the wall. Spike fell to the ground in a lump. Riker turned and Jack saw his jaw was bleeding. _

"_Dad-" _

"_Shut up, let's get out of 'ere." Jack nodded and followed his dad out the door. Riker walked over to Spike's Porsche and smashed the window. He then unlocked the door and got in, Jack still lingering from the outside. "Get in you pitiful excuse." Jack gulped but obeyed and got in the car. His father was officially drunk now-once he started with the harsh words and slurred sentences-that meant he was done for. Riker started driving and Jack watched out the window, tensed up as hell. _

_Suddenly, Jack saw bright lights in front of him and then everything went black._

* * *

_Jack woke up, his head hurting. He groaned and then felt a terrible pain in his side. The teen looked down and saw blood coated his side like syrup-it was everywhere. Jack could only gawk. _

_The pain in his side grew worse and he felt dizzy. He looked around him. He was in a forest and he smelled something like…smoke. Fire. Jack stood up shakily and looked around, trying not to fall down from the pain in his side. His eyes widened when he saw where the fire was coming from. Two cars, one rolled over and one smashed up were placed in front of Jack like two planned out chess pieces. Jack remembered everything. _

_Spike, his father- __his father__! _

_Jack started, or tried, to run over to the smashed up Porsche. When he got there he started to hear the police sirens. He then saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His father was dead-like red paint splattered in the wrong place. Bright red was everywhere and Jack gagged a little. His eyes then locked on his father's skull necklace and he couldn't stand the pain anymore._

_The teen fell to the ground, the sliver necklace printed in his mind._

Everything was silent for a moment after Jack finished up his story. Then Kim looked over and saw Jack's eyes clamed shut tightly. She put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. "Jack, I'm sorry." Jack just nodded. Then he chuckled darkly again. Kim gulped.

"I got a scar from that accident-one that braids me like a cow…" Kim looked down at the ground and bit her lip. She debated it for a moment in her mind and then came to a decision. She wanted to know.

"Can I-I see it?" Jack just lifted up his shirt. Kim's eyes traveled down to his abs and then she made her eyes look where he was pointing. On Jack's right side, there was a bright red gash that was at least an inch or so long. Kim gasped a little and then looked up at Jack's face to see if she could get any emotion out of him. His face was a stone. "Jack-"

"I still take after my father exactly- I'm a replica of him and his actions." Jack pulled down his shirt and Kim sighed. "Kim, in my life I have never questioned myself but once you came along-everything changed. Now I'm questioning my actions and _me_."

"I did-"

"Save it. I don't know but you are different. I'm drawn to you." Kim just nodded. Jack stopped talking after that and his eyes diverted to the ground. Kim sighed and laid back on Jack's pillows. She closed her eyes and just thought for a moment.

"Thank you." She whispered and Jack gave her a look.

"For what?" She asked, Kim becoming more tired as she laid there. She breathed in and then sighed.

"For telling me the truth." She muttered back as she let sleep take her. Jack rubbed his temples. _Great now she is asleep. _Jack thought to himself and groaned. Now what?

_Lay down with her you idoit. _Jack's frowned a little when his best friend- his conscious- started yelling at him again.

_I would but oh I don't know- you freaking flipped out at me earlier for caring for her! _Jack yelled back- confused on why the sudden change.

_Yeah, yeah I know. But you care for her-you love her. It is that simple. _Jack scoffed.

_I don't love her. She is a bitch. _Jack swore he heard his mind laugh at him.

_Then how come you just told her the truth? Admit it; there is no getting off this one. _Jack groaned again.

_Fine just leave me alone! _Jack stood up slowly and then went over to the other side of the bed. He got in and then laid next to Kim. She instantly snuggled into him and Jack smiled. She buried her head deeper into his chest as Jack closed his eyes and held the blonde tighter. He actually kinda enjoyed this.

_Told you so. _Jack wanted to slap his conscious now.

_Shut up. _He growled back as he wrapped one of his arms around Kim and started to fall into a deep sleep.

Maybe…change wasn't so bad.


	11. In Bed with Freaking Jackson Brewer

**~A.N~**

**In this chapter, you get to hear a lot of Jack and Kim's thoughts…more background I guess you could say. Thanks for all of the reviews-you guys are officially awesome now. :) And to the guest reviewer- you're welcome. Once again I wasn't going to do that in the first place and I would never write that kind of stuff…maybe when I get older. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

In Bed with Freaking Jackson Brewer

Kim groans as she hears a door slam. _Is mom in a mood or something? She must be if she slammed the door __that__ loud! _Kim thought to herself. She buried her head deeper into her warm blanket and then froze.

_Wait a second…my blanket is never this warm…or this solid…_Kim then recalled everything. Jack explaining the truth about his past, and her falling asleep on _Jack's _bed. "Oh crap…" She mumbled to herself as she pulled her head away and looked at Jack's peaceful face.

She then noticed that his arm was wrapped around her waist in a protective way and he had pulled her closer. Kim tried to scotch away from the sleeping teen, before her cheeks became like an oven; but she found that Jack was holding onto her with an _iron_ grip.

Literately.

She groaned some more and then decided to just wake him up. _But…he looks so peaceful and c-no Kim! _She scolded herself. _You are __not__ going to let a repeat of what happened with Brody!_ Kim nodded to herself. She wasn't going to love again. She had promised herself.

The blonde gave up trying to get out of Jack's grip after about five minutes and then settled on just going back to sleep. She moved closer to Jack and then rested her head on his chest. He held her tighter as Kim started thinking. _I'm just doing this so that he doesn't know I was wake…that's it yeah. But…being so close to him and ugh. No. I __cannot__ fall in love again! I don't want another broken heart! _The warmth then takes over and Kim snuggles deeper into Jack, without her mind's approval. Her mind started to scream at Kim's body.

_HELLO! You don't want to fall in love with him remember!? Why are you- _Kim ignored her mind and started to fall asleep again. Her mind eventually shut up and Kim sighed quietly in relief.

The hands of sleep wrapped around Kim as she let them take her to another world-one filled with peace and happiness.

Boy, wasn't_ that_ hard to come by these days…

* * *

"JACKSON BREWER! ARE YOU UP THERE!? You better be!" Jack's eyes snapped open to his mother's screaming. She was in a mood today and that _rarely_ happened. He started to hear her come slowly up the stairs, mumbling things to herself. Jack was about to just shut his eyes and go back to sleep until he noticed that another warm body was snuggled into his.

The brown-haired teen's eyes widened as he looked down to see Kim sound asleep in his chest. "Oh come on!" He mumbled to himself as he started to gently shake Kim awake. If it was his choice-he would've just let Kim keep sleeping. She looked like an angel to Jack when she was sound asleep. Kim's eyes opened half-way and then when she saw Jack with an urgent look on his face above her; she instantly woke herself up. Kim lifted her head off Jack's chest, much to her dismay, and her cheeks went ruddy. A small smile appeared on Jack's face as he saw her trying to hide her blush with her blonde locks.

Then he heard the thumping of his mother's feet get closer. He quickly jumped up and pulled Kim with him, grabbing her hand. He went over to his closet and opened the door. He stuffed Kim in there as quietly and moderately as he could and then put a finger to his lips.

Kim nodded, a little bit of terror on her face. Jack closed the closet door with a click just as his mother busted into the room. She looked around and her eyes landed on Jack. He was standing in front of the closet, his face stone. Tiffany gave him a confused look. And then her eyes turned to fire. You see, Tiffany is the nicest woman you have ever meant but every once in a while she turns…_different_.

As in, she gets nasty and does…other things. Jack thinks it is because of his father's death. But he doesn't really know. Right now, Tiffany was that different woman. She walked up to Jack and he stood his ground, his height being a good factor. "Why did you skip school today Jackson?" She asked, her voice dripping with disgust. Jack scoffed.

"I got bored and left." Mrs. Brewer shook her head.

"Then why were _cops_ involved?" Jack's smirk fell off his face. His mother smiled darkly. "Stop lying and tell me the truth _Jackson_." She said her name with venom, like his dad used to do when he was drunk as hell.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jack replied causally as Kim held her breath in the closet. Kim heard a smack. _Jack must've hit his mom…but no…Jack wouldn't be that cruel would he? He is changing…slowly but-_Kim's thoughts got cut off when the door opened and Jack's mother stood there, a smirk on her features. Kim gulped as Jack's mom grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her out-throwing her on the floor. Kim must've been so deep in thought she had missed their conversation. Kim stayed on the ground as Jack's mother kept yelling profound things at Jack. Kim then saw a mop of brown hair come in her line of vision.

It was Jack. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to her feet. Kim leaned against his shoulder absentmindedly. Her knee was starting to hurt again. "And you are just like your father! Maybe you will follow in his footsteps and die as well!" Kim held in her gasp and looked over to Jack, to see his face hard and his eyes clamed shut tight. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He didn't squeeze back.

"Jack," Kim whispered low as Tiffany continued to scream at the locked up teen. "Don't believe anything she says Jack-" Kim got cut off when Tiffany suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Jack. Kim cried out a little when she felt a wave of pain come from her knee. Jack's eyes snapped open at hearing Kim cry out and he found that the warm feeling he had next to him was gone, along with the feeling that used to be on his hand. Jack's eyes traveled over to Kim to see she was in his mother's hands.

He growled and stepped forward and Tiffany only chuckled.

"Who is this Jack? Another girl you can sleep with?" Kim's eyes grew wide and then filled to the brim with hatred. Her mind taunted her. _I told you he was just going to break your heart all over again, but you didn't give a crap. _Kim shook her head slowly and Jack shook his head rapidly.

"No…no! Kim she is lying! I-"

"You were what Jack?" Kim snapped cutting him off. "Just using me as a pawn?! Well listen to this _Brewer_," She spat as Tiffany let her go with a smirk on her face. She left the room as Kim walked up to Jack. She poked him in the chest as she talked, bitterness etched in every letter. "I. Am. Done. I gave you a chance- a chance for you to change. And you _just_ started to, but that little slither of hope I had for you is gone now. I was wrong; you aren't any type of hero like I thought you were. You are just a player." Kim turned to leave but Jack grabbed her hand.

Sparks flew through Kim's body but she pushed the feeling away. He was a _liar_. Jack's eyes were pleading but Kim didn't care. He should feel guilty. "Kim_ please_ listen to me. She was lying; she is just trying to push you away from me. She wants me to feel awful for my father's death like she does. I **swear** I have never slept with any girls. Hugged, yeah. Kissed, shit, I've kissed every girl in school. But Kim, I promise I didn't and haven't done any girls. Not in my life." Kim sent him a disapproving glare. Then they locked eyes and Jack's were filled with distress.

Kim shook her head as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Jack's brown orbs widened at this. He had made the strongest girl he knew _cry_. The brunette stepped forward and Kim stepped back, roughly pulling her hand out of his hold. "L-leave me a-alone Jack, I'm done." Her voice cracked a little bit and Kim noticed her mistake. She felt one of her tears escape and run down her cheek quickly, like an escapee running from jail. Another fell and then another. Kim stayed as strong as she could though; she wasn't going to break down into a waterfall in front of Jack.

"K-Kim I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry please believe-"

"I can't believe you Jack. Not anymore." With that, Kim darted out of Jack's room at full speed. Jack quickly ran a hand though his hair a yelled out in frustration.

"Damn rep!" He shouted at the wall as he threw his hands up in the air. "What can I do now…?" He mumbled to himself as he flopped on his bed.

_Go after her you dumbass. _Jack groaned.

_Shut up, I don't want to hear any of your stupid ideas. _His mind scoffed at him.

_You just don't know what to do-the girl you love just ditched you. _Jack wanted to kill his brain.

_Shut up! What will it take you to shut up!? _His mind chuckled at the teen's own stupidity.

_Go after her and I will leave your ass alone. _Jack jumped off his bed and headed downstairs, ignoring his mom's screaming as he left the house.

_You better. _Jack growled back as he started running to Kim's house.

"I am going to fix this…" Jack murmured to himself as he ran faster, his future depending on this one girl.


	12. Numb

**~A.N~**

**I almost didn't update today-lucky you guys. Review please- I used my last once of energy to write this and I have to take a test tomorrow-ugh. Alright-thanks. **

***And if you have Netflix- they just put Season 2 of Kickin' It on there last night, just thought I would let you guys know.***

* * *

Chapter 12

Numb

Kim ran all the way home; ignoring the strange looks she got from some bystanders she bolted by. She made it to her house to see her mother's car wasn't in the drive way. She was still as work. Kim thanked God for that, her mother would've had a fit if she found out that Kim knocked out two cops to save Jack. Kim got to the door to find it un-locked; her father knew that she would be home sooner or later. She briskly walked into the house and up the stairs to her room, slamming the front door behind her. She got to her room and left the door open; while the blonde let some more tears escape. Kim flopped on her bed and buried her head into a pillow.

Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to do. She just laid there, thinking and then she felt someone sit next to her on her bed. she didn't pull her face out of the pillow. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she still didn't budge. The hand rubbed her shoulder and then patted it. Kim groaned and sat up to be faced by her father.

He chuckled a little but as soon as he saw Kim's face lined with tear tracks, he pulled her into a side hug. Kim couldn't take it. She burst into tears. Finn simply hushed his daughter and calmed her down as best as he could. After a few minutes, Kim's sobs where now small whimpers and hiccups.

Finn kissed Kim on the forehead and then held her tighter. "What happened girl?" He asked softly as Kim buried her head into her father's shoulder. The blonde didn't answer her father's question. She didn't want to.

She didn't want to talk about the Seaford player.

Her father patted her gently on the shoulder again and a few more tears ran down Kim's cheeks. "Come on girl, you have to tell me sooner or later. This is the first time I have seen my girl cry in over ten years. I need to know why Kim." Kim sighed.

"My heart just got broken again dad. By someone I just met. He is the bad boy at school and he is just plain nasty." Finn's expression darkened at the mention of the word 'bad boy'. Why did Kim _always_ go after the players? "But dad, that's just a cover. He…he lost his father in the worse possible way ever…a-and-" Kim stopped herself from breaking down again and she took a deep breath.

Finn rubbed her back. "He has had a hard life dad. His father was a player, a bad boy too. So he grew up around that and believed it was right. I _just_ started to break down his walls and his mother told me something that just broke my heart."

"What did she say Kim?"

"S-she told me that he-"

"Wait a sec girl, what is this boy's name?" Kim opened her mouth but no words came out. She shook her head and then her eyes traveled to the ground.

"J-Jack Brewer. A-anyway, she told me that Jack had been lying to me. He had claimed that he hasn't sleep with any girls and I believed him. That was a stupid move I did…his mom told me the truth. Jack fought against it but I-I just c-couldn't trust h-him anymore. You just can't t-trust someone after that." Finn sighed and pulled Kim closer to him.

"You liked him…didn't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"Do you-"

"Not anymore more dad. I swore that after what B-Brody did to me I would never love again. Jack was a challenge but I gave him a chance and he blew it. I won't allow myself to love him- I just can't." Finn just nodded at his daughter's choice.

"You can change your future girl- and I won't stop you." Kim smiled a little. The doorbell rang and Finn let go of his daughter and stood up. He turned to leave and then Kim grabbed his hand.

"If it is Jack, don't let him in. I can't face him dad." Finn smiled and nodded as he tenderly pulled his hand out of Kim's grip and headed down the stairs.

Kim sighed as she slowly sat down on her bed and listened while the door opened.

* * *

Jack was standing outside, waiting for Kim to answer the door. He exhaled and ran a hand though his hair, his other hand fumbling with his skull necklace. The door opened and Jack was met by a middle-aged man with a small smile on his face. Jack's face stayed like a stone as he dropped his necklace and sighed again. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah. Does Kim live here?" The man gave Jack a glare.

"And you are?"

"I'm Jack Brewer, Kim's friend. I really need to talk to her." The man's eyes showed shock and then he hid it almost as well as Jack could.

"I'm sorry. She is busy with something right now." Jack gave the man a cold stare.

"And who are _you_ to say this?" Jack asked, taking a step forward. The man stood his ground proudly.

"I am Kim's father. And my daughter doesn't need to deal with you right now." Mr. Crawford turned to shut the door but Jack stuck his foot in and opened the door. "

"I need to talk to Kim and no one is going to stop me." Jack pushed Mr. Crawford out of his way and walked into the house. "Kim?" He called as he started to head up the stairs. "Ki-" He got cut off as someone grabbed his shoulder and threw him down the stairs.

Jack growled and back-flipped back on his feet. Mr. Crawford was in a fighting stance, right in front of the stairs. Jack got into a stance too and threw a punch. Finn easily dodged and then ducked as Jack threw a kick. "You have no right," He huffed as he threw a punch that Jack ducked from; "To just barge into _my_ house, demanding to talk to my daughter." Rage filled the man's eyes and Jack black-flipped backwards to avoid a spinning flying dragon kick.

The kick was almost perfect and Jack now knew where Kim learned her karate. Jack threw a flying kick and Finn dodged; tripping Jack instead. Jack fell on his face and felt Finn pinch a point on his side.

The side with the scar.

Jack cried out in pain and started to try and get up. Finn only pinched harder. He was trying to numb Jack's body and where Jack's scar was-that was where the pressure point was. Jack then heard some thumping and lifted his head up to see Kim on the bottom step, her face filled with horror. Jack cried out in pain again as Finn pinched harder. Kim then knew she had to do something. She knew that the scar was there.

She went over to her father and pulled him away as Jack's body went numb and a flashback controlled his mind.

_Jack started, or tried, to run over to the smashed up Porsche. When he got there he started to hear the police sirens. He then saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His father was dead-like red paint splattered in the wrong place. Bright red was everywhere and Jack gagged a little. His eyes then locked on his father's skull necklace and he couldn't stand the pain anymore._

_The teen fell to the ground, the sliver necklace printed in his mind._

Jack then snapped out of it when he felt the numbest feeling of someone trying to shake him. Jack's eyes refocused and he saw Kim in front of him, worry etched in her face.

She helped Jack to sit up and lean against the wall and Jack suddenly couldn't feel his lower body or move it. "Kim, I can't move my lower body." Jack said, hiding the fear in his voice. Kim sat next to Jack and sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Jack did and felt tired afterwards. Kim shook her head. "My dad…I told him about you and he marked you as an enemy. So he pinched a pressure point on your body that causes you to go numb. I'm sorry Jack. He is calling the cops now." Jack's eyes widened.

"Kim, the cops will _throw me in jail_. You have got to help me get out of here!" Jack said, looking over at Kim to see her looking at the ground. If Jack could move his body, he would've tilted Kim's head towards him. "Kim, _please_." Jack begged. They could hear the sirens stop at the house and police barged in seconds later. They instantly went over to Jack and handcuffed him, pulling him to his feet. Kim's hand slipped out of his weak grip. "Kim!" He called as the police rushed him out the door.

They locked eyes for a _spilt_ second and to sum it up-Kim's gut started screaming at her. And she felt sick to her stomach at what she just done.

Her father pulled her into a hug and she let the tears out again, for the second time that day; Jack's face printed in her mind like a stamp.


	13. Mistakes

**~A.N~  
As you guys saw I didn't update yesterday- but I was busy. And you guys can't really complain- I am updating now right?**

**You should read this part= **

***Oh and I hope you guys paid attention to the numbers used on 'that paper' from a few chapters ago…the numbers pop up again and they have something big to do with this story….;) oh and another important thing you should listen to; Jack has **_**kissed**_** every girl in school. Jerry has **_**gone out**_** with every girl in school. So has Jack slept with every girl in school too? If not then who has? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews: the answer has already been sorta told…. ***

* * *

Chapter 13

Mistakes

The next day, Kim walked into school to feel everyone's eyes on her. She tried her best to ignore them, and pay no mind to the mummers and whispers that she got the bad boy thrown in jail but she just couldn't.

No, not with Jack haunting her mind at least.

The blonde walked over to her locker and opened it, tossing her books in. A hand clasped down on her shoulder and Kim froze, knowing it wasn't Jack. She could flip Jack, but it did take a lot of effort. And since she didn't know who was behind her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to flip them. The person then turned Kim to face him and Kim was meant by Milton with Julie behind him.

Kim let out a breath of relief and leaned against her locker that caused it to slam shut and make Kim jump. Milton gave her a look and Julie put a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. Kim shook her head slowly as more kids sent her glares from the other corners of the hallway. "Kim, what's wrong?" Milton asked and Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What's wrong? That's what you ask?! What's wrong is that Jack is in jail because of me!" Kim's voice raised a little and some of the other kids stopped talking to listen. Julie noticed and nudged Milton, who was gawking at Kim, a little.

"Um, why don't we go to the lunch room real quick to talk about this?" She said in a quiet yet cheery voice. Kim nodded her head and Julie grabbed her and Milton's hand and pulled them all the way to the empty lunch room. Kim leaned against the wall as Milton finally snapped himself out of his trance.

"So everything is true!? You got Jack, the player, Brewer thrown in jail!?" Milton screeched, his voice cracking. Kim nodded against her will.

"Yeah I did…but…now I feel guilty and just…I just feel like I made the wrong choice. I could've saved him. I could've prevented him from going to jail!" Julie walked over next to Kim and listened more intensely.

"Kim, if you would've tried to save him from the cops then you would have gotten thrown into jail as well. You don't want that do you?" Kim shook her head.

"No…" She grumbled, half un-sure. Julie smiled.

"Exactly. You did the right thing Kim." Milton came over and stood next to Julie, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Kim, Jack has done a lot of wrong things in his life and him going to jail for a while should teach him a lesson. You did the right thing, trust us." Kim simply nodded and didn't say anything. In the blonde's mind, she knew she did the right thing but in her heart…she couldn't shake the feeling that she did the most _horrid_ thing. "Alright, Kim we are going to head to class. You coming?" Kim looked up and faked a smile.

"I will be there in a minute, I need to head back to my locker and grab my things." Milton nodded and Julie sent Kim a small smile.

"See you at lunch Kim." Milton answered as he and Julie hurried off to class.

"Bye…" Kim mumbled back after they were gone. She slid down the wall so that she was sitting and hugged her knees.

Did she _really_ do the right thing?

Was sending Jack to jail for all of his sins the _right choice_? Kim's mind screamed yes at her but her gut and heart told her other answers. _No it wasn't. You love him and just because he 'lied' about one thing doesn't mean you can just turn your back on him and throw his ass in jail! _Kim shivered a little and hugged her knees tighter.

_I-I barely know him. _Kim buried her head into her arms.

_He freaking told you __everything__ about his past. You know him more than __you know yourself__. _Kim scoffed at herself.

_If I know him better than I know myself then why do __I__ know my favorite color and not know __his__? _Kim knew she was going to answer herself with a stupid response.

_You never asked dummy. _And she was right. _Just face the facts. _

Unexpectedly, Kim heard the door open but she didn't look up. Instead she just buried her head deeper into her knees. Then she heard someone quickly walk towards her and the person touched her arm slightly. Km gasped as her whole body warmed up at the person's touch.

_Was it Jack?!_

Kim asked herself as the person then shook her a little. Kim lifted her head up to see a boy with black hair and a small frown on his face. The teen then smiled a little once he saw Kim lift her head up. "Yo you're not dead!" He laughed a little as his own joke. Then he grew the _tiniest_ bit serious and locked eyes with me.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked, trying to mask all of her pain behind her chosen words. He holds out his hand.

"I'm Jerry. I'm Jack best friend, we are like brothers yo." Kim hesitantly shakes his hand and he pulls her to her feet. _Maybe that's why the warmness was there…_Kim thinks as she leans against the wall with Jerry standing in front of her.

"My name is Kim. So why are you here? Talking to me?" Kim asks, hoping he would just leave. She didn't want to think of Jack…she was still trying to get his face out of her mind! Jerry sighed.

"Well I heard that Jack went to jail and you were the reason behind it. And wait, did you just say your name was Kim?" Kim nods and a smile finds it's way across Jerry's face. Kim gives him a confused look.

"Why-"

"So you are the girl that Jack has been driving himself crazy over! Wow, you are one good lookin'-" Kim holds up her fist.

"Finish that sentence and you will need a hospital next." Kim growls as Jerry takes a step back and holds his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright! God, no wonder Jack loves you. You _are_ one feisty blonde." Kim's stomach started to summer-salts. _H-he loves me? _"Yeah he does girl. You got him to fall for ya real good yo. He doesn't stop talking about you on the damn phone- I have to grab my dad's blow horn and use it!" Jerry chuckled at himself and Kim face-palmed.

"Did I really ask that out loud!?" She mumbled to herself. Kim sighed and pushed away all of the feelings she had towards Jack at that moment. "So what about Jack Jerry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! So um, since you guys were close-erm friends, I thought you would like to know what's gonna happen and stuff…" Kim nodded. Jerry sighed and leaned on the wall next to Kim. "So I went to the Seaford Prison and um, I talked to Jack. He told me a few things and oh! He asked me to give you this letter," Jerry started to dig around in his jacket pocket. Kim rolled her eyes and inspected what Jerry was wearing.

He had on a black leather jacket and some jeans with a chain sticking out and going down to his knee, just like what Jack was wearing when Kim first meant him. The Latino also had on a plain white and black graphic t-shirt under his jacket. Jerry dug though his pockets and then found what he was looking for and pulled out an envelope. The envelope was a simple one, and it had Kim's name scribbled out in Jack's hand writing on the front. Jerry handed it to the blonde and Kim took it with slightly shaky hands, her mind and heart having a raging fight. Jerry regained his 'swag' look and leaned back against the wall. He continued to talk, Kim only half listening. "So the cops said that Jack was going to be in jail till uhh…July…" Kim's eyes widened.

"What?! July!?"

"Yeah that's what I said girl." Kim's eyes found interest in her shoes and her mind started racing again.

"I can't believe it…I did this! I could've helped him! I cou-"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Kim!" Jerry tried to calm Kim down and he put a hand on her shoulder. No warmth spread into her body now that she knew it was Jerry. Kim stopped yelling and tried to calm herself down but couldn't.

"Jerry, I-I need to see h-him. I need to say I'm s-sorry." Jerry's face went blank. "Jerry? Jerry!" Kim yelled and clapped her hands. Jerry snapped out of it and looked at the ground.

"Umm you see…uhh…"

"Jerry! Just spit it out!"

"Jack was only allowed one visitor the whole time he is going to be in jail and since I saw him, I counted as the person." Kim's face dropped. "Hey, hey. You can write letters. But you are only allowed one per month. You guys can talk that way alright?" Kim nodded.

"So I can send him one and he can send one back each month?" Jerry nodded, not acting stupid for once. Kim smiled a little. The bell rang.

"Umm chicka I think ya need to get to class-you don't want to break that perfect record of yours do ya?" Kim gave Jerry a look.

"What do you mean?" Jerry looked up.

"Well every girl I know and have gone out with always fuss bout being late so I haven't been able to pull as many pranks. But since I'm free right now I am gonna go and pull a prank on Mr. Ford- worms in his salad yo! WHOO!" Kim hushed the teen.

"Jerry if Jack hasn't told you yet- I'm not like the other girls." Jerry smirked.

"Wanna help me then?" Kim nodded and smiled. Jerry's smirk grew bigger if possible. "WHOO!"

He yelled as Kim playfully hit him in the chest as they ran off.

* * *

Kim was laughing to herself as she got home. She and Jerry were going to get along _fine_. Kim couldn't get the look Mr. Ford gave them out of her mind. It was funny as hell! She slammed the door and heard the TV on. Her dad was watching football.

"Hey girl! How was school?" He asked not moving from his spot. Kim rolled her eyes and just went up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She flopped on her bed and took Jack's letter out of her pocket it. She opened it and gasped as something fell out of the envelope.

_I swear if Jack put a freaking cockroach in here I am going to kill him! _Kim thought to herself as she picked up the object. Kim's breath got stuck in her throat once she saw what it really was. She played with the object in her hands and took the letter out.

She read it carefully, to make sure Jack didn't send the object accidently. The letter was marked too, like as if the prison wanted to keep track of everything.

** / JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * / **

**Dear Kim,**

**Before you send me a letter back asking if I sent the object on purpose; yes I did. I want you to have it till I can get out of this hellhole. I don't want to risk losing it or worse, having one of these half-dead asses take it from me. And Kim, I'm not mad at you. I know it was a hard decision you had to make and even if you tried to save me, it would've been a stupid idea anyway. Then you would be in here too and I really don't think you would be able to last in here. So far I have learned that the food is terrible, worse than the crap at school. So I hope that you write back, I need to talk to somebody at least and I don't think Jerry ever learned how to write so yeah…I guess I will write back to you soon Kim.**

**Jack**

** / 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD / **

Kim smiled at Jack's handwriting. Once she could, she was going to teach him how to print. But she was a little pissed that the black ink of the marking of the letter had ruined the kindness of the letter. _At least they let him send letters…_Kim thought as pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

Then she remembered about the object. She grabbed it and rubbed the skull a little bit, the small bit of blood still there.

Kim smiled a little more as she put it around her neck and hooked it, the skull shinning from the sunlight coming through the window.


	14. Promise

**~A.N~**

**Enjoy :) Oh and for those of you that are reading the story I am co-writing, People Never Forget, thank you so much. :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Promise

**Dear Jack,**

**I promise I will take good care of your necklace. I know it means a lot to you. So how is everything going so far over there? I know you won't be able to answer me back until next month so I figured I should just foreshadow. (You better know what that means Brewer or I will count you as being stupider than Jerry!) I also figured that since I really don't know much about you we could ask each other questions…like what is your favorite color? Mine is a darker shade of pink. Simple questions with interesting answers really…and one more thing…Jack I have seen what jail does to people. I don't want it to change you. Promise me you won't change in all of the time you are in there. Please, I don't want to lose you again.**

**From Kim**

Jack chuckled at Kim's question. What was his favorite color…out of all possible questions on the planet the blonde asks that? Jack shook his head as he re-read the last two sentences. He wasn't going to allow Jail to change him. That was Kim's job. And she was doing a pretty good job of changing him so far; her simple reply made Jack's stomach fill with butterflies.

Jack then heard a door slam and he looked up to see one of the guards coming towards his cell. "Shit," Jack mumbled as he stuffed Kim's letter inside his orange jumpsuit. The teen then quickly laid down on his 'bed' and pretended to be asleep, considering it was midnight. The guard got to Jack's cell and unlocked the door. Jack didn't move as the guard walked in and grabbed Jack's arm. Jack snapped his eyes open as the guard towed him to his feet.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, trying his best to hide the venom in his voice. The guard sent him a sharp glare.

"One of the prisoners said they saw you with a letter. And you know the rules Brewer, you get to read the damn letter once and then it gets burned." The prison had a strict policy. If you get a letter from the outside world, you can only read it once and then it gets burned. It was a stupid rule; Jack wanted to save all of Kim's letters. And he was going to do just that. Jack held in his growl and lifted his hands above his head as the guard patted him down. Jack knew that the letter was flat enough so that the guard wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. The guard grunted after he finished and then Jack lowered his hands back to his sides slowly, as every prisoner was required to do.

The guard snorted and then locked eyes with Jack. "Did you throw away your 'precious' letter earlier you no good piece of shit?" All of the guards loved to use language here and every time they said something, Jack had to hold himself from relying with a cocky comment.

The guards were paid for making all of the prisoner's lives horrible by lowering their self-esteem and whatever else. Jack wasn't going to let them win though, he was going to promise to Kim that he wasn't going to let any of the people in this hellhole change him. The guard slapped Jack and Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Answer me!" The guard roared and Jack knew the other prisoners would be asking him about this tomorrow.

"Yes." Jack said through clenched teeth. The guard nodded and harshly pushed Jack back onto his bed. Jack knew better than to fight back, he made that mistake a few times too many already. The guard started to leave Jack's cell but then thought of something and turned back to Jack. He had a smirk on his face as he talked.

"All you have to do is survive until July and then you can get right back to sleeping with every girl you see." This made Jack flip. He couldn't hold himself back. Maybe it was because of what Brody had said to him, or maybe it was because of Kim. Jack didn't know what it was from but he attacked the guard anyway.

Jack started to punch the guard and after a few moments of some yelling and fighting, Jack was torn off the guard and had cuffs thrown on his wrists.

He continued to struggle as four cops restrained him and dragged him away.

* * *

At lunch, all of the other prisoners wanted to know what happened. Jack didn't answer any of them. He just sat there in deep thought, not touching his 'food'. He started to rub his arm with his hand without knowing it and then the events from last night came back to him. Jack sighed as he lifted up his right sleeve and looked at the cut.

_Great, another scar…_Jack thought to himself as he rubbed the red skin. One of the rookie cops had took out a knife against orders and accidently cut Jack, deep enough to have Jack get another scar too. The blow horn rang throughout the lunch room and everyone started to head outside for 'recess' almost.

Jack groaned as he got up and followed everyone out the doors; Kim's letter pressing against his chest.

* * *

Jack stood up after doing 100 push-ups and looked around. Some of the men were talking like it was daily life and others where working-out. Jack usually just worked out or ran a little bit during 'recess'.

There was really nothing to do when the brunette's heart longed for some care.

Care from someone like Kim. She was slowly changing him and Jack would admit that he liked it-it made him feel like he wasn't living in his father's shadow anymore.

Jack then started to think about last night and why he had attacked the guard.

Was it because of Brody?

_"No B-Brody no. Please don't." Brody only chuckled darkly. _

_"Babe," He said huskily as he ran his hand up and down Kim's arm. Kim shivered from his cold touch. She tried to back up more but found that she was all the way up against the wall. _

_"Brody, please." Brody shook his head. He slapped Kim again as she tried to back away. Kim felt dizzy and blackness started to take over her vision, starting at the corner of her eyes. _

_The last thing she saw before she fainted was Brody's face; an evil smirk planted on his features. _

_Jack finally got his eyes to open and he looked over to see Brody starting to kiss Kim. This made Jack's blood boil and he slowly stood up, ignoring the pain coming from his back. He got behind Brody and bashed him upside the head. Brody fell to the ground and Jack bended down in front of Kim. Her eyes were closed and that got Jack worried. _

"_Kim," The brown-haired teen said softly as he rubbed her arm a little. She flinched a little bit but besides that nothing. Jack sighed and then knew a fist was coming towards him. He turned quickly and caught Brody's fist and twisted it; causing the player to yell out in pain. "You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack growled as he sent Brody stumbling into the wall. The teen looked at Jack and smirked. _

"_Fine I will leave Kimmy to you. You can do her; tell me if you like her." Brody snarled as he ran off. Jack stood there for a moment shocked and then looked over at Kim. _

"_I will be back in a minute Kim, just hold on." Jack mumbled as he started to run after Brody. Jack caught up and grabbed Brody's shirt, throwing him into the wall. "What did you say?" Jack asked as he tried to hold in his anger. Brody chuckled. _

"_I said you can do Kimmy. I'm sure she much rather have her new friend betray her then me." Jack slammed Brody's head into the wall, causing Brody to get knocked out. _

"_No one lays a finger on Kim and that is final." Jack muttered as he left Brody and ran back to Kim; Brody's sentence repeating itself in Jack's mind. _

Jack wouldn't dream of hurting Kim that much…or did Jack attack the guard because of Jack's last moments with Kim?

_"Jack," Kim whispered low as Tiffany continued to scream at the locked up teen. "Don't believe anything she says Jack-" Kim got cut off when Tiffany suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Jack. Kim cried out a little when she felt a wave of pain come from her knee. Jack's eyes snapped open at hearing Kim cry out and he found that the warm feeling he had next to him was gone, along with the feeling that used to be on his hand. Jack's eyes traveled over to Kim to see she was in his mother's hands. _

_He growled and stepped forward and Tiffany only chuckled._

_"Who is this Jack? Another girl you can sleep with?" Kim's eyes grew wide and then filled to the brim with hatred. Her mind taunted her. __I told you he was just going to break your heart all over again, but you didn't give a crap. __Kim shook her head slowly and Jack shook his head rapidly._

_"No…no! Kim she is lying! I-"_

_"You were what Jack?" Kim snapped cutting him off. "Just using me as a pawn?! Well listen to this __Brewer__," She spat as Tiffany let her go with a smirk on her face. She left the room as Kim walked up to Jack. She poked him in the chest as she talked, bitterness etched in every letter. "I. Am. Done. I gave you a chance- a chance for you to change. And you __just__ started to, but that little slither of hope I had for you is gone now. I was wrong; you aren't any type of hero like I thought you were. You are just a player." Kim turned to leave but Jack grabbed her hand._

_Sparks flew through Kim's body but she pushed the feeling away. He was a __liar__. Jack's eyes were pleading but Kim didn't care. He should feel guilty. _

_"Kim__ please__ listen to me. She was lying; she is just trying to push you away from me. She wants me to feel awful for my father's death like she does. I __**swear**__ I have never slept with any girls. Hugged, yeah. Kissed, shit, I've kissed every girl in school. But Kim, I promise I didn't and haven't done any girls. Not in my life." Kim sent him a disapproving glare. Then they locked eyes and Jack's were filled with distress.__Kim shook her head as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Jack's brown orbs widened at this. He had made the strongest girl he knew __cry__. The brunette stepped forward and Kim stepped back, roughly pulling her hand out of his hold. _

_"L-leave me a-alone Jack, I'm done." Her voice cracked a little bit and Kim noticed her mistake. She felt one of her tears escape and run down her cheek quickly, like an escapee running from jail. Another fell and then another. Kim stayed as strong as she could though; she wasn't going to break down into a waterfall in front of Jack._

_"K-Kim I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry please believe-"_

_"I can't believe you Jack. Not anymore." _

_With that, Kim darted out of Jack's room at full speed._

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I promise I won't change Kim…not without you by my side at least…."


	15. Wonderful Colors

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys so thank you once again for everything :D. And with the part about Jack's past dog Molly- that's real. Molly was ****my**** golden retriever and she was and still is the best dog I have ever had. She did die of cancer when she was 7 and I was 7 also- I was crying for days. But now that I am older- I know that Molly is always with me; through good and bad. So-**

**This chapter is dedicated to Molly. I'm sorry I haven't dedicated a lot of my stories to you but I will never forget you, trust me on that one.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Wonderful Colors

_**October…**_

The leaves fall off the brown logs gracefully, floating down and landing wherever they please. One lone pumpkin orange leaf finds it's way over to a group of teens heading home from high school. The poor leaf lands on Kim's shoulder and Jerry brushes it off for her, Kim thanking him as the Latino continues on with his story on how his grandmother's pug 'supposedly' ate her entire house.

Milton and Julie were walking in pace next to Kim and the lover's hands were entwined. Jerry was walking in front of the three, waving his arms around as he told his story. Milton and Julie had warmed up to Jerry almost as quickly as Kim did in the month they knew him. Jerry wasn't the smartest at times, but besides that he was a kind-hearted boy.

Kim's eyes flickered down to Milton and Julie's intertwined hands. The blonde bit her lip as she looked back up towards the sky and her thoughts drifted to Jack. _If he were here, that could be us…_ she thought as her eyes darted back to their hands. Kim didn't want to admit it, but not having Jack around was a big change. And she didn't know if it was in a good or bad way.

Every time she thought about him her stomach would fill with butterflies and she would become over-run with a sense of **safety and warmth**.

_Every time_.

It was like Jack was her guardian angel sent from heaven and back, through hell and life. Kim sighed and then her foot caught on something. She fell forward and then braced herself for the impact of the hard ground. Instead, a warm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back up to her feet before she could lose a few teeth. "Whoa Kim, everythin' alright?" Jerry asked as they all stopped walking and Jerry released her wrist. Kim rubbed her wrist a little. Jerry had pulled a little too hard but Kim wasn't complaining-it was better than getting a face full of crap.

Her mind wandered back to Jack. _He would've wrapped his arms around me and caught me gently…_ Jerry's voice snapped Kim out of her thoughts. "Kim! KIM!" Milton let go of Julie's hand and shook Kim's shoulder a little. Kim blinked and looked at the worried faces of her friends.

"I'm sorry, what did you guys say?" Kim asked in a mumble as she started to walk again. Jerry sent Milton a look and he shrugged. The black-haired teen ran in front of Kim and that made her stop walking. "What?" Kim asked as she felt Julie and Milton walk back up behind her.

"What's wrong chicka? You aren't acting like _you_." Kim shook her head.

"It's nothing…I'm fine."

"No you're not," Came Milton's high voice from behind her. Kim rolled her eyes as Jerry held in his laugh. Milton put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim, are you thinking about Jack?" Kim looked down at the ground and bit her lip. Jerry exhaled.

"Chicka if you are worried about him- he will be fine. Jack is a bad ass-he can take care of himself." Milton nodded and Julie looked down at her feet. Kim lifted Milton's pale hand off her shoulder and gently pushed past Jerry as she headed towards her house.

"Yeah umm I know Jerry…sorry guys but I gotta go. I will talk to you later." Kim rushed the last part as she hurried off, leaving her friends standing there summering among themselves. The leaf Jerry had brushed off Kim's shoulder finally landed on the ground, settling in a peaceful position.

The ginger leaf is left abandoned on the sidewalk, no one giving it a second chance to prove itself.

* * *

Kim got inside her house to see her dad standing in the living room waiting for her. Once he heard the door he walked over to Kim. The blonde ignored his gaze and started to head up to her room. Finn tenderly grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her back to stand in front of her. "What do you want _dad_?" Kim asked, her eyes like fire.

Finn sighed and pulled a beat up letter from his back pocket. Kim gasped. It was already the middle of the month and she had wondered what was taking Jack's letter so long to show up. She tried to grab it from her father's hand but he just moved it out of her reach. "Kim listen to me. I don't want you sending letters to that player." Finn replied sternly. Kim sent her dad a glare.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I am your father! Now this is the last letter you can read from him and I will only allow you to send one back!" Kim gaped at her father for a second but then roughly grabbed Jack's letter from his hands and stormed up to her room, ignoring her father's calls.

* * *

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Dear Kim,**

**Thanks. I knew I could trust you with it. And no, I am not stupider than Jerry. I have **_**some**_** common sense you know. And stuff is pretty shi-crappy here. But the good news is that they let you work-out so when I get back I will still have my six-pack that you find interest in. ;) I miss ya Kim. And yo answer your question: my favorite color is purple. Yeah, yeah I know. Not a color a lot of boys like. But I like it. My favorite is the darker shades of it mixed with some midnight black. Oh great, I sound like a damn artist…anyway I have a question for you. What is your favorite animal? Mine is a dog. I used to have a golden retriever named Molly and she was the greatest. She died of cancer when I was seven…she was seven too. She was the best dog ever…if I ever do get another dog- I don't think it will beat Molly. Sorry if I sound all gushy and wimpy but Molly is always in my heart. Alright I really need to wrap this up before the damn guards come over here and rip this away from me from me using too much paper. And Kim, I ****promise**** I **_**won't**_** change. Not without you by my side. **

**Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD /**

Kim couldn't believe how Jack's cockiness still shinned through in a simple _letter_. And Jack had promised not to change. That was enough for Kim to trust the teen again.

Kim didn't even notice, but she was playing with Jack's skull necklace around her neck as she was reading his letter. And her cheeks had gone red at the mention of Jack's abs. Then she frowned and looked at the date for when the letter was sent.

She gasped.

**October 4****th**

"Damn dad!" Kim mumbled as she searched around her room for a piece of paper she could use to write back. Kim found a piece and a black pen.

She started writing quickly, her father's footsteps thumping up the stairs.

**Jack,**

**I am sorry for the late response. My dad just gave me the letter today and I know it is like the 25****th**** and I am sorry. My dad said this would be my last letter to you but I won't have that. I am going to try to write to you if I can. If you send me a letter one month and I don't answer back, then I am sorry. But me and my dad aren't on the best of terms right now…my favorite animal is a type of rat called a vole. Now I know you might be thinking 'what the heck is that?'. Well it is a very cute animal and I rescued it from some nasty people once. Then I got it back with it's family so they will always hold a special place in my heart. And Jack, if that was you mushy- I liked it. I am going to ask you a few questions since I have no clue when I will be able to write back= what is your favorite food, favorite hobby, favorite movie, and favorite song? And Jack thanks. I am glad to know you only want me to change you. :) I have to go, my dad is coming. I miss you too Brewer.**

**From Kim **

Kim quickly stuffed the letter in the envelope and then stuffed it in her pocket. Her dad came in, _mad_.

Kim gulped as she prayed that nothing would happen to her; because her guardian angel wasn't there to save her.


	16. What Happened to my Father?

**~A.N~**

**Pretty short chapter but it needs to end where it ends. And you guys should be happy that I am trying my best to update everyday so no complaining. Got it? Good :) Enjoy.**

***A shout-out to Sepetember14Fall for giving me an great idea, thanks.***

* * *

Chapter 16

What Happened to _my_ Father?

_**November…**_

Jack chuckled at Kim's letter again, every time he read it; the letters made all of his worries go away.

"Out of all of the freaking animals in world, Kim's favorite is a _vole_…" Jack mumbled to himself as he folded up Kim's letter and stuffed it in his pocket. The teen rested his head against the icy, rigid cell wall and then sighed. Jack was leaning against the wall, thinking. He missed Kim _terribly_ and he couldn't shake off the feeling that _he_ had _feelings_ for the blonde.

Jack started to play with his thumbs as the silence hung around him like a dense fog. It was at least two in the morning and Jack couldn't sleep, so he pulled out Kim's letter and started to read it to calm his aching heart.

Jack exhaled again and looked over to where some of the sliver moonlight was shining into the hallway from a caged window. Jack watched as shadows leaped across the floor like demons and the wind outside howled like a angered wolf.

Jack shivered a little as the harsh hands of winter sweep across his skin, almost like a deathly reminder of _'you deserve to be here, rotting away'. _Jack wasn't going to go weak while he was here. He had promised himself that too. The hands of winter wrapped around the teen again, but Jack didn't give in. He ignored his body temperature dropping from the wind and instead focused on Kim.

Her face appeared like a light-up painting in his mind and Jack smiled to himself for the first time since he had been there. He smiled for the first time in a _while_.

And then it hit Jack like a Mack truck ramming into him.

_He had just laughed at Kim's letter. _

The only other time Jack had laughed was when he first meant Kim and he scolded himself for doing that many days later. Before Kim came, Jack hadn't laughed since his childhood. And even then it was hard to get Jack to laugh.

Jack just shook his head as he allowed another chuckle to escape him and his smile to grow larger on his face.

"Goodnight Kim, stay safe girl." Jack whispered to the window as the moon just mocked his childish actions.

Kim meant more to Jack than anyone else in his life; the brown-haired teen knew that for sure now.

* * *

Kim was walking home from school, her face a little paled and her breathing becoming quicker and quicker as her house came into view. Her dad yelled at her for at least an hour last month when he found out about Jack's letter.

Kim didn't know why but she was becoming more afraid of her dad by the day-he was getting nastier. He even slapped Kim once for her talking back to him and they didn't speak for a week. Kim shivered a little from the chilly November air.

_If Jack was here he would wrap me in a hug…_Kim thought to herself as she unlocked her door walked into the house, gently closing it behind her. "Dad I'm home…" She mumbled when she didn't hear any movement. Kim sighed and then heard something that sounded like glass breaking. Kim set down her bag and stuffed her phone into her jeans pocket.

She slowly crept towards the kitchen to see something that shocked her behind belief. Her father was standing the middle of the kitchen with blood dripping from his hands. Glass was shattered on the floor everywhere and Kim gasped. Finn heard her and turned, his eyes growing dark as they landed on her.

"You!" He shouted as he started to walk towards her. Kim backed up against the wall and whimpered a little. Finn slapped her hard. "_You_ are the reason that your mother is _dead_! It is all your fault!" Kim's eyes widened and she was at a loss of words. He mother was _dead_? Kim shook her head, trying to clear her mind but found she couldn't.

"M-mom's not d-dead dad. She is j-just at w-work." Kim stuttered out as her father grew more enraged. He slapped her again.

"Girl do you know nothing!?" He screamed in her face as Kim was frozen there in pure fear and astonishment. Finn mumbled something and stumbled over to the kitchen table, grabbing something off it and then walking back over to Kim and shoving the bloody paper in her hands.

Kim watched her dad's face for a moment as she ignored the stinging in her cheek and read the newspaper, holding her tears in.

**NEW NEWS FOR THIS WEEK:**

***A serve car crash occurred this week in south Florida. A teenager, named Brody Carlson, was driving intoxicated on Monday. He swerved into the other lane of the highway killing an older woman by the name of Jenifer Crawford. **

**Many of you may know Mrs. Crawford as being the CEO leader of this year. Mr. Carlson died as well, the only thing the police could recover was a letter addressed to the CEO's daughter Kim Crawford. The police will not release any more information at this moment, but they claimed they were going to check the letter to see if it was part of the plan. **

**Some people think this was planned out and others just believe this is another accident. **

**More info to come in the upcoming weeks.***

_Dead. _

Dead.

_Dead. _

Kim's mind started spinning. Her mom was _dead_ and _Brody _was the cause of it. Finn chuckled darkly as he tore the newspaper out of Kim's grip and shoved her against the wall.

"See? You're no good actions made your mother _die_. You snotty little bitch, you just keep trying to hook up with the players huh? Don't you freaking understand that they are like the villains in the army?! You escape them and they _will_ find a way to kill you." Kim was scared now. Her father's tone of voice had changed and his eyes weren't focused.

_This isn't my father, this is a monster! _Kim thought as her dad slapped her again. Kim cried out a little from the fresh pain coming from her cheek. Kim did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.


	17. Frigid

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys-thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews! The next chapter will be delayed for reasons.**

***And to the guest that reviewed- I am ****only**** 14. I can't really **_**write**_** an M rated story and I am kinda not a fan of **_**that**_** kind of stuff. But remember, this is rated T so something is bound to happen besides cursing and action… ;)***

***A shout-out to Randomgirl111111, thanks. It is very reassuring to know.***

* * *

Chapter 17

Frigid

Kim ran away as far as she could, she didn't know where she would run or where to, but she just wanted to get away from everything. Her vision became blurred as her eyes filled up with tears, but she didn't care that she was being dis-loyal and breaking her father's oath.

He broke it first.

She tripped on a rock and started to tumble forwards, becoming caked in mud and grime. Kim didn't care. Her body finally slowed itself to a stop and Kim let out a shaky breath. _What now? _She heard some birds chirping off in the distance the silent sound of the leaves cracking from their spots on the ground.

The frigid November air nipped at her frail skin as Kim trembled a little. She let the sobs freely flow out of her; there was no use in trying to hold them in. She heard some car horns from a distance and the blonde sniffled.

_Jack, I need you. _Kim's thoughts floated to the brown-haired teen.

She missed him. She missed his cocky attitude that she rarely saw but it still got on her nerves, she even missed his deep voice. The blonde missed everything about Jack, even his use of cuss words. When her father called her a bitch, it broke Kim on the inside. Every time Jack cursed, it just made Kim stronger. But hearing the word bitch come from her dad's mouth broke her.

**Completely. **

Then Kim remembered about her mother. She was dead, the newspaper wasn't lying. The company must've sent the newspaper home to her father for him to even get it. _Her mother was dead_. Kim just couldn't get that thought to stay in her bruised mind. She shook more just thinking about it.

"Mommy…" Kim whispered as she let more tears slide down her paled face. Mrs. Crawford and Kim weren't as close as most girls were to their mom but that didn't mean Kim didn't miss her. Kim missed her _terribly_, just like how she missed Jack. Now, Kim had nowhere to go. She wasn't going back to her father and that was for _damn_ sure. Not without someone by her side at least. Kim curled up into a tighter ball and hugged her legs firmly. The one thing Kim didn't understand was how quickly her father had changed. Finn was Kim's best friend and the best father in the world…but now…Kim wasn't so sure of that.

Was it all just a cover-up?

Just so that one day out of the blue a monster could come out and replace her father? Kim quivered as a strong breeze hit her shaking body. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force all of the thoughts out of her dazed mind. They wouldn't leave. They kept calling her name, like little children begging for a toy.

_Kim, are you okay? Kim, Kim come on chicka…KIM! _Kim squeezed her eyes shut tighter. The voices got louder, everything overtaking her mind.

Her father gone bad.

_Kim!_

Her mother dead.

_KIM! _

Jack probably rotting away in a jail cell.

_Kim come on! _Another voice entered, this one high pitched and making her head throb.

_Kim! God Jerry, what did you do?! Pull a prank on her?! _Whose voice was that? That wasn't her head…

_No, no! I- _

Everything went black, as Kim was pulled into another world.

* * *

_He chuckled as he wrapped his warm arms around her waist. Kim smiled at his laugh. She hadn't heard it in a while. She looked up and grinned wider as she saw his smiling face looking into hers. "Jack, promise me you won't leave me again." Jack let a welcoming smile appear on his tanned face. _

"_I promise girl. I promise." They leaned in, their lips inches away from each other and then everything faded; like a slate being sweep clean._

* * *

"_Jack, give me your hand. I want to show you something." Kim said as she held out her hand. Jack looked up from his locker and smiled. Kim grinned herself, her dating Jack had changed him into the kindest person you have ever meant. _

_The brunette took his girlfriend's hand and Kim giggled as she tugged him out the door. She led him to the back of the school and then sat down on a worn-down bench, Jack following her lead. Jack looked around and then looked at Kim to see her dreamily staring at something. Jack followed her eyes and saw she was staring at an apple tree. _

_A lone tear slipped down Kim's face and Jack quickly wiped it away with his thumb as he pulled the blonde into his arms. "My dad…" She mumbled, holding back her tears. Jack knew how her dad had turned and he was always there for her. _

"_Yeah Kim?" _

"_He-he well…sometimes we would climb this apple tree back in Florida and we would have so much fun…" Jack held Kim tighter as she buried her head into Jack's shoulder. The brown-haired teen then pecked Kim on the head and Kim pulled away from his embrace. Jack frowned. _

_Kim smirked. "Alright, now I need more than that Brewer…" Kim said with cockiness etched in her voice. Jack chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching and their noses were inches away from each other. _

"_I guess the best learn from the best." Kim smiled now. _

"_I guess so Brewer." They leaned in and as their lips were about to touch, everything faded out again._

* * *

"_BITCH!" Kim eyes down-casted to the ground; the word bouncing around her skull like a ball. Jack shoved Kim against the lockers. "You ungrateful freaking snob! I changed for your ass! And __this__ is how you re-pay me!?" Kim gulped but kept her eyes on the ground, ignoring the searing pain coming from her shoulder. "Answer me!" Jack roared as she shoved her again. _

_Kim meant his eyes and then everything faded again, this time; she wasn't going to re-enter this world._

Kim woke up in a cold sweat, panting and tears stinging her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room and then she realized that she wasn't on the street. She was in someone's house. She heard a crackling noise to her left and looked over to see a fireplace lit a few feet from her and the couch she was rested against.

She laid back down against the pillows and calmed herself, already knowing that it was Jerry's house from the pictures on the wall. Her mind wandered back to her dreams. Questions rapidly appeared in her mind.

Why was she dreaming of Jack?

Why was she dreaming that they were boyfriend and girlfriend?

Why had he freaked out at her in the last scene?

Kim rubbed her temples and sighed. Suddenly, a frigid air sweep across the room and Kim looked around. Nothing was open and the fireplace was still lit. Kim shivered and hid herself underneath the pile of blankets. Why was she scared? Her father couldn't possibly be here and it wasn't her guardian angel. No abrupt noises happened and Kim scolded herself. _Stop being a scary cat you big dope…_Kim thought to herself as she got in a nice potion and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sort everything out in the morning and sleep now.

That's all she wanted; just a simple and peaceful sleep. Her mind floated back to Jack as she let the darkness take over again, the blonde hoping she wouldn't have any more strange dreams.

* * *

"God damn it Brewer!" Snapped the grumpy guard as he once again grabbed for Jack. Jack stepped backwards, not allowing it. The guard was trying to force Jack to go into a room where terrible things happened. It was 'supposed' to be a stress reliever or doctor's office. But Jack had listened in on the other prisoner's conversations and found out it was just a place where they let terrible things happen so you could 'learn your lesson'.

Jack had already leant his lesson, he had been torn away from Kim since September and it was driving him nuts to not be able to look into her doe browns eyes and get lost in them. The guard growled and took out a knife. Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for that. The guards just had knifes to scare the prisoners'. But Jack didn't know it was just a decoy. His head started to feel fuzzy as someone else wrenched his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

The cuff echoed in Jack's ears as he fainted and prayed to God that he would be able to keep his promise to Kim.

That was his only desire.


	18. Understanding

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys! I am back! What did I miss? So, I am now officially an aunt-the baby was born happy and healthy! Thank you guys for everything! **

***I am going to try to get back to everyday updates but no promises alright? :)***

* * *

Chapter 18

Understanding

The smell of bacon reached Kim's nose and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking as the bright sunlight from the window blinded her. She groaned as she rolled over, not remembering that she wasn't in her bed. She landed with a loud thud on the floor. Then, everything came back to the blonde.

Her head started to hurt and a numb feeling took over her body. Somebody came into the room and shook Kim a little. Kim re-focused herself to see Jerry over her, a worried expression on his face. Kim and Jerry were like brother and sister. They knew when the other was feeling sad or anything of the sort.

He helped her sit up and Kim sighed, burying her face in her hands. Jerry wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders. "What's wrong Kim?" He asked as they both ignored Jerry's mother freaking out that Kim was in their house. Jerry's mom didn't like Kim, or any of the girls that Jerry brought home. The Latino just disregarded his mother though. But, once his father gets home, Kim was going to have to be _out_ of there. Kim let a few tears leak out of her eyes. Jerry waited for her to answer, not saying anything stupid for the stake of him _not_ wanting a black eye.

"My mom is d-dead. _My _father is _gone_. Jack is rotting away in a jail cell. And I'm alone…" Kim removed her hands from her face and looked over at Jerry, who was drawing a blank as he didn't know what to say. "And I-I'm just a d-dumb, weak pitiful blonde." Jerry pulled Kim into a hug and she sobbed into his shirt. Jerry patted her back in a calming way and sighed quietly.

"Everything is gonna be fine chicka…everything is gon-" Kim suddenly shot away from Jerry's hold and stood up, tears still streaming down her face.

"_**Nothing**_ is going to be fine Jerry! I have _no_ family, I have _no_ place to go and I have _no_ one that is going to listen to me cry and whine like a little kid!" With that Kim ran away, leaving Jerry sitting there with his mouth dropped open.

Once again Kim tried to run but she only made it to the park before Jerry stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. Kim tried her best to get out of his grip but the teenage boy's grip was just like Jack's; impossible to get out of without a metal claw. Kim stopped struggling after a while and Jerry pulled her into his arms.

She sobbed into his shirt again, everything was driving her crazy.

She wanted to be safe in _Jack's _arms at the moment, not Jerry's.

The blonde was glad that someone cared but she wanted it to be Jack and not her 'brother'. The black-haired teen rubbed Kim's back and then sat them both on the grass, Kim still sobbing quietly into his shirt. She eventually quieted herself down without Jerry having to say a word. He knew motions would tell all.

They sat there in silence, the cold air nipping at their bare skin every once in a while. Kim removed her head from Jerry's chest and leaned it on his shoulder as he let his arm drape around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Jerry…I-I just…" Kim trailed off and Jerry looked over to her. The blonde sighed and gazed up at the clouds. "My life seems to be crumbling around me…first I get Jack thrown into jail, then my mom dies and now my dad is waiting for me…probably with a freaking gun at my doorstep!" Kim had mumbled the beginning of her sentence and shouted out the last part.

Jerry exhaled. "Kim, I'm sorry about your mom…I know it's hard to lose someone. And about your dad…you can uhh stay wi-"

"Jerry I can't. Your mom would _kill_ me."

"I know, I know chicka. But I don't want you living on the streets…" The blonde closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. Jerry then smiled lightly as a _good_ idea actually came to his usually confused mind. He stood up, Kim almost falling to the ground but catching herself. She sent Jerry a glare but he shrugged it off and held out his hand. Kim stood up and looked at the teen with an amused expression.

"Why are you-"

"Just grab my hand and let's go. I have an idea." Kim shook her head.

"Jerry, not to be mean but…uhh you never really have _great_ ideas." Jerry rolled his eyes and Kim chuckled a little bit to herself.

"I know, I know," Jerry mumbled. "Just come on chicka!" Kim giggled a little bit and grabbed Jerry's hand; Jerry dragging her away to the unknown place.

* * *

"JERRY! If you don't tell me where we are going I swear to God I will freaking kill you and hide your bones!" Kim screeched at Jerry as they finally came to a stop. Jerry shrugged off Kim's threat and waited for her to look up at the place they were at. Kim sent Jerry a death glare and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! We are here anyway Kim!" Kim rolled her eyes and turned around to see the dark Bobby Wasabi dojo in front of her. Kim covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her gasp and memories flooded back to her.

_Jack. _

_Rudy. _

_Save. _

_Help. _

_Promise. _

_Beg. _

_Swear. _

Kim cleared the thoughts from her mind and turned back around to Jerry, her eyes filled with rage. Jerry gulped in response. "Why did you bring me back here!? Rudy hates me and won't even allow me to set a foot back in there!" Jerry scrunched his eyebrows and gave the blonde a confused look.

"Wait…you, you went _in _there already?" Kim mentally slapped herself. Her eyes trailed to the ground and her fingers started to fumble with Jack's necklace. She didn't want to tell Jerry about Brody. She trusted him of course…but she just didn't want to relive the memory. Jerry noticed Kim's discomfort and shook his head, steeping forward and placing a warm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Kim looked up and Jerry gave her a welcoming smile. "You can tell me later alright?" Kim nodded and Jerry started to walk to the back door, Kim following him silently. "So…Rudy didn't welcome you huh?"

"No, Jack even begged for him to let me stay but Rudy didn't budge." Just saying Jack's name made Kim's heart ache a little. They made it to the back door and Jerry put his hand on the handle, freezing like that for a moment. Kim became confused. Silence overtook the two teens and hung over them like a deep mist. Jerry's deep voice made the blonde jump a little.

"Sorry 'bout that…um…the reason this dojo closed down is more confusing and difficult than you think…" Jerry trailed off and pushed open the door. The Latino walked in and Kim followed him, quietly shutting the door behind her. They walked to the center of the mat and Jerry headed into Rudy's office to fetch the older sensei. Kim crossed her arms and let a sigh escape her as she tapped her foot. She heard the office door open again and Jerry walked out with a fuming Rudy right behind him.

Jerry mouthed the word 'sorry' to Kim and she sent him a 'really' look. He shrugged in response to Kim's caged in anger.

"Didn't I forbid you from coming back?" Rudy spat out as he sent an unseen glare to Kim. She scoffed.

"You didn't _forbid_ me. You _kicked_ me out and told me to never come back. But _Jerry_ dragged me back here." Kim directed her last words at Jerry and he sighed. The teen stepped in between Kim and Rudy and held out his hands.

"Stop it. Both of you. Now Rudy listen, Kim's mother is dead and her father turned into a damn monster. Can she stay here?" Rudy's face softened and his anger almost seemed to vanish. Kim wondered why. Did Rudy's past have something to do with how her father was acting? No one moved or made a sound for a minute.

"I'm sorry." Rudy's voice shattered the quiet. Kim flinched a little. She didn't want people to be sorry for her, but clearly that was out the window.

"No don't be…this just…um, this all just happened yesterday…" Kim could see the shock on Rudy's face even in the pitch black. Rudy pushed Jerry out of the way and he stumbled backwards a little, mumbling something under his breath that had a string of cuss words attached. The sensei put a hand on Kim's shoulder and she braced herself, thinking Rudy was going to flip her; hit her while she was down. Rudy chuckled at Kim's actions.

"Calm yourself down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"And I should believe you why? Remember the last time I was here?!" Kim's voice went a little higher and Jerry shushed her from the other side of the room. Rudy exhaled and his eyes meant Kim's.

"Last time I didn't know you. Jack told me about you but I still didn't trust you. I am sorry but…it is just too hard for me to trust anyone these days…the only people I trust are Jerry and Jack. Did Jack tell you about his past?" Kim nodded. Rudy looked shocked. "He, wait…he _did_?"

"Yeah, after you kicked us out we went to his house and I saw a letter on his messy desk. I asked him to explain it and he did…Jack's father was a horrible man. No wonder Jack followed in his footsteps..."

"I know but Kim, you are **changing** him more than you think." Kim sneered.

"I'm changing him for the worse- I got him thrown in jail!"

Rudy shook his head. "He deserved it Kim. The cops have been looking for him since him and his father went to Spike's house. Jack has also robbed a few stores and got away from cops _plenty_ of times." Kim couldn't stop herself from gawking.

"R-really?"

"Yeah yo," Jerry walked up next to Rudy. "Jack is like my brother and Rudy is like his second father, but we all agree and he even _knows_ that he deserved to go to jail to learn his lesson. And hell if he isn't, being away from you is probably killing him!" Jerry answered as he smiled a little.

Kim groaned and took a seat on the bench a few feet away from them. Rudy and Jerry sent each other a look and chortled quietly. They both walked over to Kim and sat on either side of the blonde teenager. "Kim, I know you miss Jack and all. But it is only a few more months." Jerry tried. Kim shook her head.

"July is a long wait…" She trailed off and Rudy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Jack is strong. He won't change unless you help him. Trust me." Rudy mumbled as he pulled Kim into a hug. Kim smiled a little. They stayed in the hug for a little bit and then the blonde pulled away. She looked over to Jerry and he nodded.

"Thanks guys. You really are family to me."

"Kim, you can stay here for as long as you want. You are welcome here anytime." Rudy said as he now trusted the girl like he trusted Jack and Jerry.

"Thanks Rudy. So you are the sensei here?" Rudy nodded and Kim stood up. "Wanna go old man?" Rudy stood up and went to the other side of the mat.

"Oh it's on!" Rudy answered, some of his child-ness coming back as he sent a flying kick at Kim. Jerry watched the two black belts with interest and then ran to Rudy's office and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. He sat back on the bench and started to write things down.

He needed to take notes.

And while Kim was fighting, the skull necklace bounced up and down and every time the icy sliver skull would touch her skin; a new wave of power surged through her.

Like Jack was right there saying she could do it and guiding her like a guardian angel would be.


	19. Beaten

**~A.N~**

**I told ya I would try to update today didn't I? :) Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy.**

***And I just got an Instagram. If you want to follow me my user name is ****Bluedog270****. I just joined so I don't have too many pictures but I will get there, no worries. ;) Also follow my followers…if that makes sense and keep an eye out for a new story I will be starting soon! :D***

* * *

Chapter 19

Beaten

_**December…**_

"Now get out of my sight you bitch!" Kim only nodded as she darted up to her bedroom and slammed her door shut behind her. She made sure it was locked and then fell on her bed, her heart still hurting from the words her father had yelled at her. Everyone horrible word that slid from his mouth and that was directed at Kim caused her heart to shatter more. Kim let a few tears escape and then sat up and wiped them away.

Worse of all, she couldn't find Jack's letters _anywhere_. Her father must've burned them or something. That broke Kim even more, not being able to write to Jack. That was her current lifeline and it was being torn away from her faster than rain falling from the sky.

Kim sighed and wiped the tears off her face, standing up and walking to her bathroom as quietly as she could. She could hear her father banging through their fridge, searching for something to eat. Kim turned on the light and looked at her new cuts and bruises on her arms. A long bright red line spread from Kim's right elbow to her wrist and she winced as she ran it under some cold water.

"God have mercy…" Kim mumbled to herself as she wrapped the cut up with some gauze from her medicine cabinet. Her eyes traveled down to the many bruises that covered her arms and she exhaled again, trying her best to avoid from touching them and causing pain to shot through her body. Kim had _tried_ to move into the dojo but her father had threatened to call the cops on Rudy and destroy his life more.

Kim wasn't going to allow that to happen so she stayed with her father and lived through his daily beatings.

Yeah, _daily_ beatings.

Finn had become much, much worse in just a mere month; but it seemed like Kim had been in his cruel wrath for 20 years. Bruises covered Kim from head to toe, the biggest one a faded blue and purple on her stomach. A bundle of bright red cuts coated her sides and arms, a few on her legs. Kim shook her head at herself and went over to her window. The blonde opened it, wincing as she heard it squeak open.

She let out a breath as she climbed out the window and landed on her feet on the cold, hard ground. Snow and frost coated the street like a beautiful picture; but Kim knew her life was _nothing_ like that. Her life was terrible. Her thoughts floated to Jack. She only had to wait another few months…she could survive that.

Right?

_No you can't. Your father is going to literally kill you one of these days and Jack won't be here to save you! _Kim's mind screamed at her and the blonde just ignored it. She didn't want any more negativity. She wanted peace. Really, all Kim wanted was to be safe in somebody's arms. Jack's arms of course, but right, she would be okay with Jerry.

Suddenly, Kim's foot hit a patch of ice and she went flying, her back hitting the snow hard. Kim groaned in pain as she felt some of her cuts start to re-open and her bruises ached. She tried to stand up but found she couldn't, for the pain was too great. Her breath came out in slow heaves as she tried to calm herself down. How was she going to get up?

It hurt her to _breathe_.

An idea popped into her head and Kim sighed in relief as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She clicked on Jerry's number and waited as it rang. After the second ring, the Latino picked up and Kim mentally thanked every angel she knew, including Jack's that was watching over her every second.

"Hey Kim what's up?" Jerry asked causally.

"Jerry I need help-" Before Kim could continue though, she heard shuffling on Jerry's end as he yelled something to his mother.

"What did that bastard do? Are you bleeding, are you hurt?" Calmness gone, Jerry's voice was filled with urgency and rush.

"Jerry, Jerry!" Jerry continued to ramble on in Spanish. "JERRY!" Kim yelled into the phone and Jerry went quiet. "I am fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped on some ice. I fell in the snow and I can't get up because everything hurts. Please just come and help me."

"Alright, alright chicka. Where are you?" Kim heard a door slam from Jerry's end and she guessed he was on his way. Kim looked around and noticed she was by Jerry's house.

"I am right by your house Jerry; I'm on the right side of the road."

"Alright chicka, I'll be there soon. Hang in there."

"I-fine. Bye."

"Bye." Kim heard the click of the phone and exhaled.

Why was all of this happening to her?

And now at the worst time?

* * *

About five minutes later, Kim heard Jerry's strained voice. He ran up to Kim and bended down in front of the blonde, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kim what happened?" He asked; hints of care etched in his deep voice. Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"Jerry I am fine. I just fell and everything hurts too much for me to get up. Now just help me up would ya skippy!" Jerry smiled at the blonde. That's the Kim he knew, he hadn't since the tough side of Kim in a while but he was glad he got it back, even if it was for a spilt-second. Pain crossed Kim's face as Jerry grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet, Kim leaning on him for support.

They eventually got out of the snow/ice pile and started to head towards the dojo, Kim leaning on Jerry for support because her whole body was shouting for mercy. "Kim, you can't survive this for much longer. Please just-"

"Jerry, I'm surviving without Jack aren't I? I can get through my father." Jerry mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'just barely' but Kim shrugged it off. Why start up another fight with the boy that was helping her?

"Kim, I'm just sayin, if you are trying to show you are strong; we get it, we know. We are your friend's for crying out loud! But please Kim if you are living through this just because of that, stop it." Kim shook her head as she leaned into Jerry more, the pain exploding throughout her again.

"I'm not Jerry. I'm doing this because I don't want to lose anyone else."


	20. The Nightmares are back

**~A.N~**

**Thanks for the reviews! It means a ton! Go and check out my new Kickin' It story called: ****The Survivors****! (I just posted it so…) Enjoy- R & R this and my new story! :D **

* * *

Chapter 20

The Nightmares are back

_**January…**_

_Jack slammed the door as he jumped on his skateboard and headed to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He wanted to clear his mind, his father's death was only two weeks ago and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was a mistake, that he was the reason why his father was dead. If Jack had said no to his father in the first place, then they wouldn't of even left the house! Jack could've prevented everything…but that didn't happen. The teen exhaled as he saw the strip mall come into his view. He went faster and soon had to get off because of the crowd of people that were crawling around stopped him. He didn't want to get into trouble by ramming into somebody. _

_As Jack walked towards the dojo, he then noticed how there was bright yellow police tape and cops swarming around it. Jack's heart stopped as he saw some blood on the ground in front of the dojo. Without thinking, the brunette started running and pushed past all of the cops and through the tape. _

_He made it to the front of the dojo and then his vision was filled with red. _

_There was blood everywhere, splattered like mixed paint that was accidently spilled over. _

_Jack became dizzy as the scene from his father's death flashed before his eyes. _

_The smashed up car, his father's body coated in the sticky substance. The necklace flashed before him and then disappeared as quickly as it came, like a gust of wind. Jack's brain didn't even comprehend that the boy's hand shot up to his necklace and twirled it in his rough fingertips. A cop started to walk over to Jack and he gulped. He knew that if he didn't run now, he would be framed for whatever happened. He was framed for his father's death, until the damn cops dismissed it as an accident. Jack played along like a good little boy for once and obeyed his mother's orders. _

_But the thing was, it __**wasn't **__an accident, it was a planned out crime. Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight and wished that the memories would just leave him alone and stop calling his name. Jack had started to hate his name these past few weeks. _

_Jackson. _

_Even thinking about his __own__ full name made the teen gag in pure disgust. The cops would call him by it. _

_The jury members. _

_The 'witnesses. _

_His mother. _

_His distraught family members that were drunk as hell. The memories formed into a chorus and pounded inside his head like a drum and Jack couldn't stand it. He just wanted it to all disappear like magic and leave him alone. A hand on his shoulder snapped the teen out of his deathly thoughts. Jack opened his eyes to see the officer in front of him with a stone look on his face. _

"_You aren't allowed here. Leave now." He said sternly as he tried to push Jack backwards a little by putting pressure on Jack's shoulder. Jack ignored the white hot pain shouting at him and sent the cop a calm glare. _

"_What happened?" Jack asked, pulling his shoulder out of the man's grip. _

"_That is not of your business," He replied gruffly. "Now go." He continued, trying again to push Jack away. Jack knew what he had to do. He has to say his full name. Everybody in town knew him but now, Jackson Brewer and the famous case of his father dead in one of the most stupid ways possible. An accident. _

_A set-up,__ Jack's brain corrected his thoughts and Jack mumbled a cuss at himself. The cop raised his eyebrows and Jack knew that he just had to say it or else he would be in for it. "My name is Jackson Brewer and I have a right to know," Jack replied, his voice stronger then he thought it would come out. The cop's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, releasing Jack's shoulder he had clutched once again in the process. _

"_I-I uhh, yes. Follow me." The cop started to walk towards the dojo and Jack followed closely, not wanting to get lost in the swarm of cops of utterly lost in his confused mind of horror._

* * *

_They were currently inside Rudy's office, Jack and the cop whose name was Officer Mason. Jack was sitting on Rudy's beat-up couch and Mason was pacing back and forth; trying to figure out the best way to tell the boy about what had just occurred mere minutes ago. _

_The clock above Rudy's desk ticked away the time slowly, like as if there was a deadline the officer had to stay by. _

_Tick-tock…_

_Tick-tock…_

_Tick-tock…_

_Jack groaned after a while. Mason stopped pacing and gave the teen a look. Jack jumped out and started yelling. _

"_Just fucking spit it out!" Jack had yelled as he got in the cop's face. The next thing Jack knew, he was back on the couch with an aching pain in the center of his chest. _

_Mason clicked something and Jack looked up to see a gun pointed at Jack's face. _

_Jack froze as the 'cop' pulled the trigger-_

"NO!" Jack shouted as he bolted up-right in his 'bed'. Jack looked around, covered in a cold sweat, beads slowly dripping from his clammy forehead. After Jack remembered that he was in a prison cell, away from the love of his life and everything else, he just cussed and lay back down. He crossed his arms over his head and winced as one of his cuts stung from the simple action.

"Damn it, I cannot believe the nightmares are back already…" Jack mumbled to himself as he sighed, his eyes adverting to the ceiling with interest. The last time Jack had gotten one of his nightmares was when he was at the dojo, with Rudy. That time he had accidently fell asleep. That wasn't really even counted as one of _Jack's _nightmares.

That was just a small scare, not even counted in the brown-haired teen's book. Jack sighed again and he rolled over onto his side and moaned out in pain a little from his new bruise he had just received earlier today. "Damn torture, damn guards, damn life…" Jack grumbled to himself as he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. But the teen found he couldn't, now that the nightmares were hunting him down like a dog again. His mind drifted to Kim and he smiled a little, the nightmares forgotten for a _spilt_ second.

The only reason Jack was living was because of Kim, she was his light. Back over the summer, when all of this happened, Jack cut himself; with a pocket knife in his bathroom back at home. No one ever found out and he hid it from Jerry.

The scars were almost gone now, just faded pink colors up and down his lower arms. You would only be able to tell if you searched, and since no one knew; no one would search. Jack then heard a grunt and guessed that he may have woken up another prisoner from his mumbles and yells.

Jack then heard a door slam and he rolled his eyes.

Here came the hell hounds their selves. The guards' boots stomped down the hall and stopped in front of Jack's cell.

The lock unclicked and Jack allowed them to carry him away, his hope left in his cell with his guardian angel siting right next to it, begging that he would come back in one piece and not break his promise; like a solider returning from war.

"_**Simple questions with interesting answers really…and one more thing…Jack I have seen what jail does to people. I don't want it to change you. Promise me you won't change in all of the time you are in there. Please, I don't want to lose you again."**_

She was waiting for him, but Jack was afraid he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise.


	21. Letters Found

**~A.N~**

**So a shout-out to kyiomi for being the 500****th**** reviewer, you guys are seriously the best. So please follow me on Instagram (Bluedog270) and check out my other new story :D Enjoy.**

***Oh and guess what? Kick will happen in Chapter 23…just telling you guys ahead of time…;) Also, I am pretty sure you guys should be able to guess who the mystery person is…* **

* * *

Chapter 21

Letters Found

_**May…**_

"Kim, come on. Please."

"No Jerry, I have to."

"_Please_ Kim, don't go in there."

"I have to. I-If I don't…h-he will…never mind. Just, I'll be fine Jerry."

"Chicka-"

"Jerry, go! I will be fine!" Kim's voice came out harsher than she intended it to be and the Latino flinched back a little. Kim sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Jerry; it's just…hard for me you know…" Jerry put a hand on Kim's shoulder, causing the blonde to look towards the ground.

"Kim, just please come back to the dojo with me. I don't want you going in there, that bastard will hurt you!" Jerry shouted out the last part and Kim shot him a glare as she covered his mouth. Jerry rolled his eyes and Kim removed her hand as a car sped by them, Kim's house looming down from in front of the two siblings.

"Jerry, the longer you talk to me, the longer the freaking beating will be. I will call you as soon as I can alright?" Jerry wasn't happy with Kim's decision and Kim could tell. He looked towards the ground and kicked a pebble with his feet.

"Fine chicka but if he does _anything_ that hurts you bad, call me and I swear on my poppy's grave that I will-"

"Jerry." Kim answered sternly, cutting him off.

"Sorry," The black-haired teen mumbled back as he pulled Kim into a quick side hug and kissed her on the forehead. Kim smiled and playfully pulled away. Jerry held up his hand in a quick wave and started to walk away slowly. Kim rolled her eyes and jerked forward a little to scare Jerry. He started running. She laughed and over her howls of laughter, Jerry shouted out his goodbye. "Bye sis! Call me if you need me!" Kim choked down her laughter so she could answer back.

"See ya later bro! Oh and Jerry," She paused as Jerry stopped running and looked back at the blonde. She made a fist and he bolted off like a bullet. Kim started cracking up again as she walked up to the front door of her house. She snuffed her laughs as she remembered that if she showed any happiness, the beating would be worse. "Damn dad…" She muttered to herself as she wiped the bright smile off her face and quickly opened up the door, hoping she could high-tail it to her room before Finn realized she was home.

"KIMBERLY!" His voice boomed from the family room.

So much for _that_ idea.

Kim shivered a little as his voice kept repeating in her mind, as she commanded her feet to head towards the family room. As she walked in, she was meant by a harsh slap across her cheek and Finn's breath in her face. She gulped and looked to the ground, avoiding his eyes at all costs. He roughly grabbed Kim's chin and forced the poor girl to look up at the monster.

He grinned evilly and slapped her again, Kim holding in her cry. "What, is little _Kimmy_ scared?" He mocked as he threw her to the ground. They went through this…game every day. Every day of Kim's life for the past seven months was pure hell, she couldn't image worse. Being torn away from Jack without a simple goodbye and her mother dying, on top of that-being beaten senseless for no reason but a show. A simple show to fill the messed up needs of her father.

Kim cringed at the nickname and her father noticed. Kim hadn't gotten a letter from Jack in the past months either. It was like he had disappeared from her life.

Kim hated that; she hated the gut feeling telling her that he wouldn't just abandon her like that either too. It wouldn't stop nagging at her. Finn smirked and kicked Kim in her side.

"You are nothing but a," he kicked her again, "blonde, dumbass," another kick, another moan from Kim, "little bitch." He put all of his power into his final kick and pain exploded in the blonde's side.

"Dad, stop…_please_." Kim begged as her father just sneered at the whimpering blonde.

"Why should I? Just so you can write back to that damn player in jail?" Kim's eyes went wide at what her father just said.

"J-Jack, h-he wrote b-back?" Kim stuttered out as Finn cussed at himself for just realizing what had just slipped out of his mouth. He kicked Kim again to take out his anger and left the room for a second, leaving Kim on the floor; still trying to wrap her mind around what her father had just said.

Jack _didn't _ditch her.

He stayed true to his word. Her father has just been keeping his letters before Kim could see. Finn came back into the room and threw something at Kim, the girl catching it with shaky hands. She saw it was a pile of letters. Finn grunted and grabbed his jacket as he left the house, slamming the old door shut behind him.

Kim didn't hesitate as she looked for the one with the oldest date and tore it open, longing to read what Jack had said.

**November 5-**

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Dear Kim,**

**Haha, that's a lot of questions girl. But that's all right with me. I will answer them; I want you to know who I **_**really**_** am. Once again, gushy Jack is back…ugh. See what you are doing to me? But…I kinda like it… ;) So my favorite food is red apples, good for eating healthy and for just eating in general. My favorite hobby is karate of course; I think you already knew that. My favorite movie is Red, have you ever seen it? It is an awesome movie, action and everything! (Even romance in there for ya Kim) And lastly, my favorite song would be Savin' Me by Nickelback. [Don't make fun of my choice, that song means a lot to me]. Alright I need to go girl. But, I will talk to you soon.**

**Now it is your turn girl, Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD /**

Tears pricked Kim's eyes as she looked at the next letter.

**December 25-**

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Hey,**

**Merry Christmas girl. I miss ya, a lot at that. I am still keeping my promise of course and everything is going fine over here…what about you? Oh great…sorry Kim, I have to go. That a- I mean damn guard is coming over. He personally hates me with a dying passion…love ya Kim. I can't wait to hear your voice again, only a few more months…**

**Love Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD **

_H-he said- _Kim couldn't finish her thought. The tears started to freely flow out of her. _He did love her_. A tear dropped onto the letter and Kim started to fumble with Jack's skull necklace. She could only image his face full of disappointment when he didn't get a letter back from the blonde claiming everything. Kim started to read the next letter, choking up again.

**January 17-**

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Hey Kim,**

**Hey, is everything alright over there? You haven't answered back and I am getting worried girl…please don't tell me something happened over there and I couldn't protect you from it…answer back Kim, **_**please**_**.**

**Love Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD /**

Kim couldn't stop the tears now, he deeply cared for her. She also felt guilty; she needed to answer him back. She _needed _to tell him about her father.

**Feburary 14-**

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Kim,**

**Is everything all right Kim? Please answer back, you are scaring me and the freakin' guards won't tell me anything! Please tell me you aren't…dead or anything girl, please.**

**Love Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD /**

_He thought she had died. _But, he still sent a letter every month to make sure he didn't miss a beat. That's the Jack Kim learned to know and change.

**March 23-**

**/ JACKSON BREWER, PRISONER # 2572 * ONE LETTER PER MONTH PROVIDED * /**

**Dear Kim,**

**God Kim, you are freaking killing me. Not hearing a reply from you is worse than the food here. Kim, please tell me that everything is alright, please. Jerry should've taken you under his wing by now anyway.**

**Love Jack**

**/ 2572, * WRITTEN ONLY ALLOWED BACK * ONE MONTH PERIOD /**

Kim scanned over the next few letters and they all said the same thing:

_Please. _

_Kim. _

_Girl. _

_Love Jack. _

_Promise. _

_Alive. _

_Dead. _

_Miss._

Kim then heard the door slam and she flinched. She couldn't write Jack back now, she wouldn't be able to at least for a while with that devil doing crap to her. He was probably going to break her arm.

But when Kim was yanked to her feet, she was meant by a completely different person.

She gasped and the person smirked evilly.

"Did ya miss me babe?"


	22. Brother's Reunion

**~A.N~**

**Next chapter is pure kick…oh and the end of this chapter as well…;) Hope you guys 'lub' it! **

***Guess where I got 'lub' from and you get a shout-out! :D***

* * *

Chapter 22

Brother's Reunion

Kim quickly closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a screwed up dream.

_He can't be here; right in front of me…he is dead! _

His rough hand grabbed Kim's chin again and made the blonde look up at him. His smirk had grown wider. "Oh but I am here Kimmy. And I am going to finish what I started." He growled as his hands went right for Kim's shirt. Kim gasped in shock but pulled away in a flash. She wasn't going to allow him to do anything to her. But, it would be nice if Jack was here for her right now. He growled again. Kim whimpered a little and then her father walked up behind…_him_. He put a hand on _his _shoulder and Kim gulped loudly.

"So _Kimberly,_" Her father sneered, "wondering how he is alive?" Kim didn't answer, she was too scared to. Finn chuckled darkly at his daughter's reaction. _He _stepped forward, Finn crossing his arms behind him.

"One small fact I forgot to include 'bout my life babe," He answered as he licked his lips and took another step towards Kim, "another reason I hate my mom is because she had my twin brother under the same father and gave that ass all of the attention and _not_ me!" He shouted the last part, causing Kim to flinch a little. He grinned as he licked his lips again. "See Kimmy," he sighed as he suddenly got a gleam in his eye and grabbed her arms, pining her against the cold wall; "I _always_ get what I want and no blonde bimbo is gonna stop that." Finn chuckled and walked out of the room, his signature evil smirk plastered to his malevolent face.

Kim shook her head rapidly and tried her hardest to get out of _his _grip, but it was no use.

He was still too strong.

_How in the hell did Jack beat his sorry ass before then?! If I can't get out of his grip then- _a pair of rough lips pulled Kim out of her thoughts. _He _was kissing her! Kim tried to push him away but her arms were still pinned on the wall behind them. He tried to deepen the kiss, tried to make Kim kiss back, but she refused with all her might and did the only thing she knew would work.

She kicked him where the sun don't shine. His eyes went wide as he gripped his stomach and fell to his knees. Kim watched him for a minute, a million thoughts running through her mind. _If he had a brother, a twin at that, why did the police-_ Kim's mind started shouting at her.

_STOP THINKING AND START RUNNING YOU DUMBASS! _

Kim obeyed her mind and ran to the door, fumbling with the handle. "Come on…come on…" She mumbled as she struggled to get the door open. She heard _his_ hard footsteps behind her and sweat appeared on her brow.

Kim felt like she was in a freaking horror movie.

His footsteps got closer and closer as Kim struggled with the lock more. It wouldn't budge. _He _grabbed her shoulder and threw her backwards, causing Kim to slam into the floor painfully. Her whole body went into shock, all of her bruises and cuts acting up at once and causing an unbelievable wave of pain to wash over Kim.

She cried out in agony and Brody chuckled. He bended down next to her and grabbed her arm, his eyes flickering from bruise to bruise, scar to scar, cut from cut. Then the teen's eyes saw the long red line on Kim's forearm from her last unpleasant beating the day before. He smirked and dug his fingernails into the bright red line. Kim screeched out in pain and Brody smashed his lips against her's to silence the blonde.

She didn't kiss back, she continued screaming and trying to push Brody away; she didn't _want_ this. (If she did, she would want it to be with Jack anyway) Brody's fingers reached towards her shirt again and Kim kicked and punched. Brody growled and slammed her head against the ground.

Kim laid there, frozen in time like everything else. She could hear the heartbeat in her head and her skin on her right forearm felt like it was about to burn off any moment.

Time speed up again and Brody ripped off Kim's shirt. All Kim could do was watch him and shiver as the cool air hit her bare skin. Only two months to yet, Kim has managed to make everything in her life go wrong without Jack being there, pointing her in the right direction.

_I love you Jack, no matter what Brody does to me_.

* * *

_**July…**_

Jack rolled over and groaned as the bright warm sunlight shinned in his grumpy face. He flopped back over onto his other side and buried his face into his brick of a pillow.

"I am starting to like winter better…" He mumbled as he groaned again.

_No, you __hate__ winter now. Remember? You've months without your darling of a crush and it is driving you nuts-so nuts that you freaking changed more than possible and- _Jack ignored his annoying friend and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. When was he going to be released from this hell hole? Jack has been asking that question over and over to himself. He just wanted to go leave and go ho-to Kim. He just wanted to leave and go to Kim. That's all Jack wanted right now but he knew that was too much to ask for. Nothing was going his way so why ask for freaking more?

Suddenly, Jack heard his cell door open and the teen rolled his eyes. He sat up and was meant by two guards. One of them snickered at the dirty, tried, abused teen and the other one shot the rookie a glare. "Shut it Roy." He snapped to the snickering rookie and Roy instantly straightened up. Jack watched the two with an amused expression on his face.

Roy shot him a glare and Jack shot one back, he _wasn't _going to be pushed around by a freaking _rookie_. The older guard that Jack hasn't seen before, stepped in between the two; making it so that Roy and Jack couldn't keep glaring at each other. He walked up to Jack waved his hand in an up-ward motion. Jack gave him a look.

"Damn it, stand up so I can scan your freaking barcode so you can get the hell out of here kid!" He snapped and Jack's eyes widened at the words. _Get the hell out of here…_that meant…Jack quickly stood up without stalling and the guard grumbled something unbearable. He grabbed Jack's arm and rolled up his sleeve, taking one of those scanning tools out of his pocket. Jack's barcode was engraved in Jack's left shoulder, not like he got to choose where it was placed anyway.

It was done by force.

After the guard scanned it and grunted a few more times, he let go of Jack and walked towards the door. Jack rolled down his sleeve and followed after him, avoiding the foot Roy had stuck out to try and trip him. The older guard noticed this and huffed. "Roy I swear to God that if you don't stop it I will throw you in one of these damn cells for a few days!"

"Sorry Greene!" Roy shouted back as Jack rolled his eyes and followed Greene to the main office to check out.

After Jack got checked out and his old clothes back, he heard a voice behind him that made his turn around in a flash. "YO! Jack!"

"Jerry!" They did a bro-hug and then Jack pulled away and looked around for Kim. Jerry noticed and sighed, his eyes staring at the ground. Jack noticed. "Jerry, where's Kim?" Jack asked sternly. He knew Kim would've come no matter what so where was she? Jerry didn't answer. Jack got aggravated. He grabbed Jerry by the arm and dragged him out of the prison.

Jack looked him in the eyes and saw _fear_ etched into his orbs. Jack's gut fell to his knees. "God Jerry, what's wrong!? Where is Kim!? I haven't seen her in months and you, _you are scared!_ Jerry, you are never freaking scared! What happened man!?" Jerry sighed and Jack waited. The Latino finally looked up and meant Jack's eyes.

"Jack the reason Kim stopped sending letters is because her father turned abusive. He is a God damn bastard man! He has been beating Kim every day since November and she won't let me or anyone else do anything about it! And just two months ago, some teen named Brody returned and Kim wouldn't come out of her room for days after that. I had to climb up there and see what was wrong and it turns out that that freaking has _raped_ her dude!

And then just a week ago she did the same thing so I climbed up there and asked her what happened and again Kim answered that that jerk raped her- again Jack!" Jerry had his hands on Jack's shoulder and had shaken Jack a little. Jack didn't move. Jerry got worried.

When Jack was pissed, he froze up and then let all of his anger out at once. "Jack? Dude!" Jerry yelled and Jack didn't answer. Instead he took off running towards Kim's house.

"Shit Jack, you just got out of jail! You can't go and murder her dad and Brody!" Jerry yelled as he chased after Jack. The brown-haired teen still didn't answer, instead he kept running.

_Kim I'm coming girl, I'm coming._

* * *

Bitch, dumbass, snob. The words floated around Kim's mind like rouge villains out for revenge. She needed Jack. Brody and her father had almost killed her, _again_. Kim let out a small whimper as she heard stomping up the stairs.

They were coming, she was going to die.

Her door didn't slam open though, she barely heard it open at all. Kim buried her head deeper into her pillow and another whimper escaped her chapped lips as she felt the presence of someone near her. She flinched away when the person tried to touch her.

"Please just _stop_," The blonde uttered out as the person put a hand on her shoulder. Fireworks exploded throughout Kim's body and warmness flooded through her like a dam had just broke inside her. Could it be…? Kim slowly lifted her head and looked up. Tears pricked her eyes as he flashed his million watt smile.

He opened his arms and Kim launched into him, clutching the back of his shirt like a lifeline.

She let the tears flow as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, he was never going to let go. "It's alright Kim, I gottca. And I'm not going to leave you again girl." He mumbled into her hair and more tears came out, this time, tears of happiness.

He was finally home.

She wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Because Jack was back.


	23. Angel with a Shotgun Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab (Amazing song though)**

**~A.N~**

**Wow. Just **_**wow! **_**51 reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome. So here is the long awaited **_**part one**_** of the kick! :D **

***Shout-outs: ischell1, Maisy9999, and Amy loves you :)* **

***And Amy loves you, no I don't actually, care explaining and I am glad you like this.***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 23

Angel with a Shotgun Part One

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, for a few minutes; the only sound echoing through Kim's room were her heart-wrenching sobs. Jack held her tightly, he didn't want to let go.

He wanted to be locked in this hug _forever_, and _never let go_.

Kim buried her head into Jack's chest and tried to snuff her sobs and shut up, but she couldn't. She was too relieved, too happy. Someone was finally there that she could trust; that would protect her. Sure Jerry was there, but he was nothing like Jack, he was Kim's brother now; Jack was her true love.

Jack rested his head on top of Kim's and started to pat her back tenderly with his one hand. Kim's sobs quieted a little. Jack started to whisper reassuring words into Kim's ear and his voice tickled her. She shivered a little and listened to his calm voice, still not believing it was there. His soft voice seemed to rumble throughout the room.

"It's alright Kim, calm down. I'm here…no one is going to ever hurt you again girl…" Kim whimpered at Jack's last sentence and he noticed. He tried to pull away from the hug so that he could look at Kim and inspect her for injuries and everything else, but Kim didn't want him to. Staying in his hold she felt safe for once. She liked that feeling, who wouldn't after all of this?

Kim clenched the back of Jack's shirt tighter and refused to move so that Jack could inspect her. Jack chuckled quietly at this. "Kim, hun, come on let go. I need to make sure you are alright. Let go, it will only be for a," Jack paused. Would it only _really_ be for a second? Jack didn't want to lie to Kim, even just doing that would probably break the blonde more. Jack exhaled and continued, "few minutes girl. Please Kim; I need to make sure you are okay." Jack swiftly grabbed Kim's chin and titled it up so that he could see her face.

She obeyed him and looked up, their eyes meeting. Jack's eyes flickered down to her lips and he stared at them for a few seconds. It took everything for the teen to prevent himself from leaning down and smashing his lips against her's. "Kim, please," Jack breathed out as he held himself back from just kissing her already. This wasn't the best time. Kim didn't answer, she didn't even move. Jack sighed and then moved his face closer to her's so that his lips were right by her mouth.

His breath was in her face and Kim's heartbeat quickened. Jack's lips moved towards Kim's and then just as he was about to kiss her, Jack suddenly moved over and gave Kim a gentle kiss on the cheek. Kim hid her blush and smiled a little. So it wasn't a kiss on the lips, but he kissed her cheek and that counted for something in Kim's mind. His eyes traveled up to Kim's and he smiled the slightest.

"Jack…you…you won't want to even _look_ at me after you see t-the…just _everything_…" Kim had spoken for the first time and her voice was a mix between a whimper and a mutter. Jack sighed and then he knew what to do.

He slowly started to unwrap his arms from around Kim and started singing.

"_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Jack didn't sing the chorus. Kim closed her eyes and listened as Jack continued singing, her grip on the back of his shirt slowly loosening.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

Jack released Kim gently and her arms slid down his back and then dropped. Jack took a step back from the blonde and smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kim rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit.

"You are such a guy Jack." Jack smirked.

"And that is why you love me." Kim couldn't hide her blush this time. Jack chortled and shook his head. He took a step towards Kim and grabbed her hand. "Show me where it hurts," Jack whispered quietly as he started to pull up Kim's sleeve. Kim's eyes grew wide.

"N-no Jack. I-"

"Kim." Jack said sternly, cutting her off. "I already know, Jerry told me most of it but not all. You are gonna need to fill me in girl." Jack replied softly as he squeezed her hand. Kim sighed and looked towards the ground. "Kim-"

"Jack," Kim cut the brown haired teen off and he closed his mouth quickly, "can I tell you later?" Jack smiled gently and nodded. Kim then let a tear leak out of her eye against her approval. Jack tenderly grabbed Kim's face and wiped her tears away. Kim leaned into Jack as his arms snaked around her waist. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep singing…" Kim mumbled back, closing her eyes again and relaxing in the teen's hold. Jack chuckled.

"Alright…do you want to sit down Kim? You look beat." Kim tensed at the word 'beat' and Jack noticed. Then he remembered and wanted to slap himself for the mistake in word play he made. "I'm sorry Kim, I-I mean tired." Kim relaxed herself.

_Jack isn't going to hurt me; he would __never__ do something like that!_ Kim scolded herself as she nodded into his chest. Jack sighed, still mad at himself for making the stupid mistake of screwing up his words. The teen picked Kim up bridal style and gently placed her on her bed. Kim's eyes were still closed as Jack climbed in next to her and wrapped his arm around her petty waist.

She snuggled her head into Jack's chest and he grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.

He started to sing softly, with the voice of an angel.

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

Jack took a breath and Kim buried her head deeper into his chest.

"_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting til' the wars won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back…"_

Kim's breathing evened out and Jack guessed she was asleep. He sang the last verses quietly.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Jack smiled at Kim's sleeping figure. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes himself; peaceful sleep for once _would_ be nice. A few minutes later and Jack was still awake, he couldn't sleep.

_Of course_.

Then he heard a crash from downstairs and some yelling. "Shit," He mumbled as he slowly unwraps himself from Kim and lays her gently on the pillow. He gets up and walks over to the door and looks out. "Crap, crap, crap…" Jack looks over at Kim and quickly grabs her shoulder and shakes her a little roughly. Kim's eyes snap open and he gives Jack a confused look. Jack shakes his head and then starts to pull Kim off the bed by her arm. "Come on, come on!" He hisses nicely and Kim obeys following him to the closet.

He pushes her in and Kim gives him a scared look and Jack squeezes her hand one last time before letting go and shutting the door with a click. Jack stands in front of it as Brody comes into view. He smirks evilly and leans against the door frame. Jack can hear Jerry and Finn still fighting from downstairs.

"Tell me where little Kimmy is and I will spare you, _Jackson_." That stung. Jack clenched his fists so that he wouldn't pound the guy.

"You aren't getting near her Brody. Haven't you fucking hurt her enough!?" Jack had always reframed from saying the 'f word' and has always replaced it with 'freaking' or something. He never liked how the 'f word' rolled off his tongue in such an evil matter. Brody smirked and chuckled.

"She was good Jack, it's such a shame I got to her before you could." Kim whimpered from the closet but only Jack heard. He growled in response to Brody.

"Shut it ass." Jack got out, still holding himself back. Brody tsked.

"Hmm…how about this _Jackson,_" _There's the damn full name again! _Jack thought to himself, "you give me my babe and I will give you your pathetic skull necklace." Brody reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled it out. It was still intact and then Jack's eyes locked on the skull.

He froze.

The skull was covered with dark, dry red blood.


End file.
